Burden of the sky
by A.world.within.a.book
Summary: Poseidon has another child. With Oceanus attacking and Zeus threatening him, he decides to put his son with Lady Khione to raise him. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and adopted son of Khione, trains and he was discovered one day. He was brought to Camp Half-Blood and immediately sent on a quest. Join Percy on his journey to save Artemis with his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff...

Chapter 1

The cold gravel crunched under the stumbling footsteps of the 6 year old boy as he trudged down the dark isolated road. The chilling wind bit and snapped at the boy's tattered and torn shirt. It was night already, the opaque fog of darkness had gathered in the sky, transforming innocent wispy clouds into black funnels. The dim light emitting from the street lamp barely illuminated the boy's features.

His mesmerizing sea-green eyes were similar to the steady flow of water, displaying crashing waves of grief and pain, with a single remaining spark of determination and will to survive. His drooping fluttering eyelids bore the heavy weight of weariness. They were the windows to the horrors he had seen in the 5 months out in the wild alone, purely nightmares escaped from the land of dreams.

Ever since his dear and beloved mother died at the hands of such monsters, he had nothing left, so he could only live in the wild. He managed to survive for a few months with only a glinting silver and gold dagger given to him by his mother. He grips his only weapon in his hands at every moment, alert to every sense of movement. After countless fights with those that claimed his mother's life and slaying them all in vengeance, he managed to be accustomed to how to wield the blade in the most efficient manner.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves from the bushes to his left drew his attention. He instinctively crouched down in a fighting stance, spinning his head to the source of the noise, eyes blazing with caution. A guttural growl resonated from the forest, and a manticore, a monster with the head of a man, a massive body of a lion, a jabbing pointed tail of a scorpion and leathery bat wings, bounded out, shaking the ground with tremors with every step he took.

Once the manticore noticed the boy, he broke into a fanged grin that sent shivers down the boys spine. "_A demigod, a strong one too. Out alone. My feast_." it growled in a deep gruff voice with incomplete sentences. Much to the discomfort of the boy, he understood what the manticore meant and gulped visibly in fear. The manticore tensed, its claws extending as he lowered into a crouch, prepared to spring. The boy dodged to one side quickly, barely avoiding the massive grasping paws of the manticore. The manticore landed and stalked back, hunger and rage written across his scarred beastly face.

It attacked in a flurry of strikes, a dangerous mix of curved claws and poisonous spiky jabs of its tail. The boy spun his dagger and tried in vain to block all attempts to kill him. He lunged forward, pressing on his attacks on the manticore, but it either deflected it with its tail or it immediately glanced off its protective armour.

The boy growled in frustration, thinking of a way to take the monster down. As he thought, a black wing smacked into him while he was distracted and knocked him to the ground. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention as he recovered from his daze. But as he tried to get up, he was slammed back down to the ground by the manticore's paw, in the process, breaking several rib bones, with an ear-splitting crack.

The boy continued to struggle helplessly, refusing to give up. "Let me go!" he choked out glaring at the monster. "Silence." the manticore ordered, and for precaution, with a flick of its tail, the tails point impaled itself into the boys side. He cried out in pain as he felt the point pierce his skin and dig deep, feeling the poison spread across his body like wildfire. Seeing the manticore close to him not noticing the dagger still in the boy's hand, the boy summoned his last burst of energy and thrusted the dagger upward, stabbing the manticore effectively in the chest, making it burst into a shower of yellow dust to take its place.

Sweat broke out on the boy's forehead as the poison took its toll. He paled considerably and his arms started trembling. Still blind from the white hot pain, he sent one last pleading prayer, hoping someone could answer his call for help: "Please, anyone there that could help. Please save me." That was the last thing he thought before he faded in unconsciousness, diving down to the deep dark abyss.

Meanwhile, near the Atlantic Ocean, heavy and powerful storms rained upon the entire coast. The seas were a dark metallic grey, churning with crashing waves. Citizens thought it was just freaky weather but the gods knew better, Lord Poseidon, god of seas and oceans was having war with Oceanus, his arch-enemy. The bad weather was just the sign of their powers raging against each other in clashing battles.

In Atlantis, in the grand undersea palace, Lord Poseidon sat upon his almighty throne, with one hand gripping his faithful weapon, the Trident, whilst the other hand rubbed his chin, deep in thought. As he pondered the battle plans to defend his undersea city, a distant but familiar call for help reached his mind.

He recognised the voice, he realised with a shock. "Who is it?" he murmured to himself, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he browsed through his memories. Finally the truth hit him, it was his son! He was still alive! Joyful tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of rejoicing with his son. He remembered the pleading and knew his son was in trouble.

He could not ask the other gods, for they might reveal his secret to Zeus, and that would lead to major trouble and possibly even civil war, or worse, his brother might kill Perseus Jackson, his demigod son. He thought for a while: "Who could help Percy, but would not betray him?" An answer struck him, Hestia, can help. She was the peacekeeper among the council, she would be willing to help.

Poseidon's wrinkled old face, lightened up and seemed to turn younger a couple of years at the prospect of saving his son's life and making amends to abandoning him. Hope glittered in his eyes as he flashed into the throne room, where kind and compassionate Hestia tended her hearth.

"Hestia, I require a favor." he pleaded.

"What is wrong? Have you heard the plea for help?" Hestia inquired to Poseidon, her eyebrows knitted over her orange embers in confusion.

"The plea for help was of my son's. I cannot tell the others, so I turn to you."

"Poseidon, you have another son? Zeus would be mad, and Amphitrite as well. But you truly love this woman so as to cheat on Amphitrite, right?"

"She is queen among women, she was one of a kind. I love her with all my heart." he replied sincerity laced his voice.

"Alright, true love is understandable. I am honoured that you would seek me for help. I will help. I know where the boy is." Hestia replied sympathetically, smiling a sad smile at him.

She took his hand and they teleported out and into the clearing where an unconscious boy was with messy jet black hair lay spread-eagled. Poseidon hurried to his son's side, worry taking over as a father as he sees the wound and knew the poison in his son's frail and limp body. He felt guilt biting the sides of his stomach at the thought that he was the cause of this.

"Can you help him?" Poseidon asked, hoping for a yes for an answer.

"Of course. I can heal like Apollo." was Hestia's reply.

Poseidon sighed in obvious relief as he wiped sweat from his brow and watched her get to work. Hestia placed her hand gently at the side of the wound and a brown glow flashed from her hand, and she felt the wound closing and the poison seeping out, she knew she had done her job.

"Don't worry, he is just resting now. He is safe." Hestia reassured Poseidon.

"Thank you. I am forever in your debt." Poseidon told her.

"No, you are not. Helping is not an exchange, it requires no rewards. You need to bring your son to somewhere safe, where Zeus will not know of him until the right time comes. You cannot bring him underwater, because of your attacks from Oceanus. You need to find somewhere safe. I have a feeling your son would be a part of the prophecy. Who do you know can protect your son and train him?"

"No one that is my friend. But I know of one that owes me a favor. She can pay it back this way." Poseidon decided after some thinking.

"May I ask who is this lady?" Hestia questioned curiously, glancing at Poseidon.

"It is Lady Khione. She currently lives in Quebec, Canada, alone. She is the perfect candidate, I saved our son's life once, she can help me by taking care of my son. " Poseidon revealed.

"Lady Khione, indeed. Poseidon, you are full of surprises, Lady Khione was supposed to be against us." Hestia gasped in surprise, her eyes wide in shock.

"Well, she still owes me, maybe little Percy here can change her mind." Poseidon suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe, if luck is on our side." Hestia agreed, nodding her head.

"We should take Percy there now."

Poseidon cradled Percy in his arms carefully as they flashed to Percy's new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 2

Lord Poseidon and Lady Hestia flashed into existence on the top of a mountain at Quebec, Canada. The grass was pale and stiffened with frost, the last few browned leaves were clinging to the otherwise bare branches of oak trees. Icicles hung from roof eaves, and black ice layered the concrete path, slippery and treacherous, while the roof tops glitter and sparkle with frost in the chilled air. The milky moon was an ornament hung in the midnight sky as the small and delicate snowflakes danced in the air, swaying their hips alongside the icy breeze.

The 2 gods trudged on the snow, leaving deep footprints as they made their slow freezing way to the isolated side of the mountain where Lady Khione, goddess of snow's palace was situated, hidden from all the mortals.

As they neared the magnificent yet breath-taking building, they stopped to admire its appearance. The walls were a translucent icy layer, stairs were made of stainless steel for railings and sturdy unbreakable glass for the steps. Diamonds made of ice winked cheerily under the beaming rays of the sun as they dangled and chimed from the ceiling.

Hestia and Poseidon ambled down the long and seemingly endless hallway, stepping cautiously with each step on the plush red carpet. As they walked in tensed silence, Percy finally stirred in Poseidon's arms.

He blinked open his bleary eyes as he was welcomed to a blurry world. Once his view came clear and he noticed a stranger carrying him while watching him with concerned eyes that seemed identical to his.

"Ah, who are y…you!?" Percy half exclaimed and half stuttered nervously, squirming in discomfort in the stranger's arms, wanting to get away.

"We mean you no harm, young one. Calm down, you need to rest, you faced terrible things in the past 5 months." Another lady next to the stranger soothed Percy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were like flaming embers, but instead of emitting harm, it showed warmness and willingness to accept him. He felt as if his worries dissipated at her tender touch.

"Who is this man then? What are your names? Did you save me?" Percy asked perplexedly, still not convinced whether to trust these people or not.

"I am Hestia. I am a goddess, goddess of the hearth to be exact. Yes, we did save you." Hestia reassured Percy, only answering 2 of the questions, like she was avoiding the topic of the man.

Percy looked in suspicion at the man and cocked his head. "Who is this man then?"

Hestia sighed heavily like she knew she could not hide Percy from the truth any longer, before replying, "This is your father –"

"What!? _You _were the one who made me and mom live alone in misery, and then get her killed!? You were the cause of her death! I am not your _son_!" Percy yelled angrily, interrupting Hestia, tears running down his cheeks at the thought of his mother, his poor mother that was left alone after his father abandoned her. He yanked and clawed at the arms circled around him, trying to fight his way out.

"Please, Percy. I never abandoned you. My brother, Zeus, made me stay on Olympus. I was not to visit you and dear Sally. I tried my best to beg, Perce, but he threatened me with her death. I am so sorry." Poseidon insisted, drowning in guilt and self-disappointment. He really believed he should have done more, and that it was really his fault.

Percy relaxed, but scrutinized Poseidon's every expression with obvious suspicion. Percy saw the regret and sadness written in his dad's features. He believed him. "Fine, I believe you. I know you cared for her. So you are a god, right? Percy finally said, accepting the truth.

Hestia and Poseidon sighed in relief, one problem down.

"Thank you. I will make up to you. I am the god of seas and oceans. Firstly, you need a new home." Poseidon replied gratefully, hugging his son tightly.

"Cool! You are Poseidon! Do I get awesome water powers? Can I control water? "Can I make hurricanes? How about tornados? Even earthquakes? Do I get to live with you underwater?" Percy fired off the questions eagerly, fascinated at the possibility of having powers.

"Heh, heh. Glad you agree that being a god of oceans and seas is cool. You will find out the extent of your powers soon. About your home, you cannot live with me, I am in war, you would be put in danger. I do not want that." Poseidon replied, chuckling at his son's eagerness good-naturedly. Hestia shook her head exasperatedly at the child's antics.

"So, where will I live then? With who?" Percy asked, scratching his head.

"You will be with Lady Khione, goddess of snow," Poseidon answered, "this is her home."

Percy craned his neck and looked around for the first time.

Suddenly the giant doors made of chunks of ice was slammed open by an invisible force of wind, and a woman with long lush black hair and striking sapphire blue eyes approached them. She held herself regally and was wrapped in a long navy blue coat that reached all the way down to her knees. She was Lady Khione.

"What is all this commotion? Did I hear something about me?" Lady Khione asked with a dangerous edge to her voice, her cold eyes boring into the trio.

"Khione." Poseidon breathed, gazing at his love before. She was still as beautiful as before.

"Poseidon. What brings you here to my palace?" Khione inquired to him, her expression softening a bit.

"Well, remember your debt? I saved our son, Eumolpus. I have decided how you can repay it." Poseidon said, gesturing to Percy who stared at the woman in front of him with wide eyes.

"You want me to take care of _that child?_ You run around, making love just because you cannot keep it in your pants, and now you want me to babysit your child of another?" Khione barely controlled her boiling anger as she filled her words with menace and disbelief.

Poseidon hunched his shoulders in defeat and then he looked back up with imploring eyes. "Please, Khione. Can you please help me take care of him? His mom died, he cannot live with me because of Oceanus' attacks and Zeus wants to kill him. You are his last hope." Poseidon begged desperately.

Khione's eyes flashed in understanding when Zeus was mentioned. She knew how that arrogant king was paranoid of how other people's powers can overtake his. "Fine, but what do I get in this? You know I am not on your side with Olympus. Why me?" she asked still not sure.

"Lady Khione, he trusts you. I know you plan to go against Olympus because you did not like the mortals that we ensure safety to. Percy here is a mortal, but you can let him know your point of view, and maybe he can even change other people's opinion as well. Anyways, you still owe Poseidon a favor. He saved your son after all." Hestia reasoned, offering a suggestion.

Khione pondered on the chances for a while before she came to a decision. "I shall take him in, but if he disappoints me, I will not carry on. Let me see him please." Khione decided.

Poseidon nodded gratefully, "Thanks Khione. He means everything to me. He might be part of the prophecy." He lowered Percy to the ground, and gave a gentle nudge to Percy, urging him to walk over.

Khione stared sadly at the boy, she knew the pressure and stress that was soon going to be on his shoulders when saving the world. She felt pity to the boy.

Percy walked unsteadily towards Khione, cautiously nearing the goddess in front of him, eyes dancing with curiosity. Khione took his tiny hands and rubbed them gently, looking at the boy's beautiful eyes that were so alike to his father's.

Poseidon and Hestia saw Khione looking at Percy lovingly and knew she fell for the charm of cute little Percy. "Alright, I will train him, but first I want to adopt him." Khione stated.

"I, Khione, Goddess of Snow, hereby adopt Percy as my son and allow access of my domains to Percy." She declared.

Percy was enveloped in a light blue glow, and when it faded away, even though his skin was still as tanned, his eyes had pale blue flecks in them, similar to his mother's.

"Wow, I don't feel cold. I know the exact temperature of this room. I know all the particles in every ice cube in this palace." Percy murmured absentmindedly, still new to his extra powers.

Khione smiled in satisfaction at the now slightly similar eyes he had to her. She gazed at her new son, she will make sure she will be a good mother.

"I want to bless Percy with my powers by making him my champion, is that all right, Khione? I know fire and ice do not go well together." Hestia asked hesitantly.

"It is alright, I am fine with your kind of fire; it is warm and gives a sense of home, instead of the other kinds of fire that have a sense of wild and harmful intent." Khione replied.

Hestia nodded and said the blessing. "I, Lady Hestia, Goddess of the hearth and home, hereby bless Perseus Jackson with my powers of my titles and declare him my champion and I his patron."

"Thanks, Lady Hestia!" Percy grinned happily.

"Just Hestia is fine." Hestia reminded Percy warmly.

"Son, you will need the weapons I am about to give you. You may name them. They can turn into ice bracelets when not in use and when you need to do long distance combat, you may throw it and they will return to you. If you are doing close combat, you can choose whether to use daggers or swords. You have to switch between the 2 choices by spinning the blade." Poseidon told Percy. He gave his son twin silver and golden edged daggers with intricate blue patterns.

Percy held them in his hands, giving a few slashes in the air, testing out its weight. They felt right in his hands, like the saying "feeling right at home." It was like they were made for him. He tried swinging the blades and an extension slid out with a snap, transforming it into a sword. After experimenting with it, he gave a single thought of disabling it and it transformed into 2 identical ice bracelets intertwined around his wrists.

"I christen them 'Tidnals'. This is good. Thanks everyone." Percy thanked the three people he felt close to now.

"Sorry Perce. I have to get back to Atlantis, the soldiers are sensing Oceanus' presence. I am needed." Poseidon said apologetically.

"I have to go as well. My hearth awaits my tending. It was nice meeting you, young one." Hestia said.

"Bye, thank you for everything." Percy said again hugging the 2 gods.

They teleported back to Olympus leaving Khione and Percy alone in the ice palace. Khione took Percy's hand and led him to his room. Tomorrow, she thought, we would start training and I am determined to treat him like the family he never had.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 3

_7 years passed…_

During the 7 years Percy had with Lady Khione, he trained everyday on his combat skills with swords and daggers. Even though he aced throwing knives, he can never shoot straight when holding a bow and arrow. He can create hurricanes while fighting and minor earthquakes but that is incomparable to the extent he can reach when he is angry. During his practice, he had several clashes in between the fire and ice powers. But after Hestia's countless visits and Khione's guidance, he managed to use them without any more problems. He can create snow storms and even control wind if he strains himself. He can create fires and mold them into any shapes he likes.

* * *

13 year old Percy dragged his heavy feet up the endless stairs towards his mother's throne room tiredly after his training since his mother wanted to talk to him. He drew in deep heaving breaths while he cursed the fact that his destination was at the top-most tower of the palace, making his journey terribly tiresome. He literally crawled up the stairs as glistening beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead.

As he reached the last few steps, he broke into a jog, taking hurried but long strides to see his mother. Khione sat regally on her throne that was made of ice, her usually stoic expression was now replaced by a hint of worry and fear in her sapphire blue eyes. "What made mom so concerned?" Percy wondered as he approached his mom.

"Hey mom, you should re-construct this palace and situate your room on the ground floor, it drives me crazy to know I have to climb those blasted stairs to see you." Percy greeted, adding his own suggestion in a hopeful voice.

"Dear son, you know I will not go through all the trouble to do so and when you are even more powerful, you can just control the winds to bring you up the stairs." Khione told Percy.

"True… But the wind powers are difficult, I barely inherited any of the powers from grandpa." Percy whined, pouting childishly.

"Percy!" Khione exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. So why did you call me to talk to you?" Percy asked, smartly changing the subject before his mother scolds him.

"Can't a mother talk to her own son?" Khione questioned in return.

Percy raised an eyebrow in response as if saying, "_I know that is not the reason._"

Khione sighed in reluctance and gave in. "Okay, maybe that is not the real reason. Your father and I just had a talk."

"Okay…. So what is the big deal about that?" Percy inquired to his mother, his eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

"Your father said his brother, Zeus, found out about you. The gods are requesting your presence. Since you were not supposed to born, and you are powerful, Zeus might kill you. But it is the king's orders, no one can deny it. Poseidon thinks it is time for you to reveal yourself. We can only hope some gods will disagree with Zeus." Khione informed Percy sadly.

Percy thought back to their talk about gods….

* * *

Flashback

"Mom, Auntie Hestia once said you were against the gods of Olympus, is that true?" Percy asked hesitantly, knowing he was stepping onto a minefield. His mother changed the subject every time he mentioned this.

Khione sighed, knowing they cannot avoid the topic any longer. "Yes…"

"Why? Do you not like them?" Percy asked curiously, thankful that his mother finally gave in.

"Well, I do not like the mortals they protect. If there was a war against Olympus, I would join the enemy, because wherever they stand the gods protect the _mortals_." Khione explained, frowning in distaste at the word 'mortals'.

"So… you do not like mortals then. That is all, that is the only reason why you would go against Olympus?"

Khione nodded after some thought. But then she added, "I do not like how Zeus rules with his big ego, but other than that yes."

Percy nodded, he agreed with his mother, the way Zeus ruled was not proper, he was arrogant and he uses his powers incorrectly by eliminating possible threats to his seat of power. His mother constantly reminded him of that. But the other gods were fine, they contributed to helping the world without a universe-sized ego.

"But why do you not like mortals?"

"They never paid attention to me. They never knew I existed. I was just a mere snow nymph that stayed in the shadows. Even in ancient times, they hardly recognized me. I hated their cluelessness, how they thought they knew everything." Khione rambled, her fury overwhelming her.

"Mom, it was their loss, you are a powerful goddess and a compassionate mother. I know you for who you are." Khione calmed at her son's words.

"Thanks, Percy. But only you know me. How about the rest of the world that think I do not exist? Do you understand how painful it is to see that the people I was supposed to help and support did not know me, to them I was nothing." Khione said, throwing her arms up in exasperation, as frustrated tears ran down her cheeks. "To think the gods will protect them! They only do so because the mortals worship them because they are oh so powerful. But they never knew or gave one thought about others."

Percy's devotion to Olympus wavered for a while after hearing his mother say all those meaningful and hurtful but true words. He always thought the Olympus he was destined to save was fair, and that they made sure everyone was noticed. But he thought wrong, he thought of all the minor gods that never had the attention that they deserved. He felt sympathy to them. He started to see those that stood up against Olympus in a new light.

"Mom, I swear on River Styx, I will make sure every minor god or goddess that was left in the shadows will get what they deserve. They will be noticed, their kids shall be claimed, and they will finally be accepted. I will do this for you and for the sake of other gods if I ever have a chance." Percy told his mom sincerely.

"Really Percy? You would do that for us?" Khione asked shocked, she never thought her boy would be so… so loyal and selfless to do such a thing for her and the other gods.

"Of course, mom. We can prevent the titan war that is approaching from ever happening again." Percy assured his mom, nodding his head.

"Thank you." Khione breathed, gratitude laced in her voice as she leaned down and gave her son a peck for thanks.

End of Flashback

* * *

"So I have to tell everyone who I am after hiding for so long? What about Zeus' kids, dad cannot have kids but Zeus can?" Percy asked is disbelief.

"How did you know Zeus had kids?" Khione asked her son, shocked at this revelation.

"During the outings I had in other countries when I helped demigods find their way to Camp Half-Blood. I encountered a daughter of Zeus, I could smell the ozone, but she seemed nice and selfless." Percy explained casually, wrinkling his nose where he mentioned the smell.

"Oh, really? Actually no one knows Zeus had kids, you need to mention this when you are brought before the council. Since Zeus is paranoid about people with more powers than him, you cannot show or mention about your access to mines and Aunt Hestia's powers, okay?" Khione instructed Percy, her concern to Percy deepening.

"Don't worry, mom. But for now, I will just live my life and wait until they come for me. So can I go for an outing?" Percy asked his mom eagerly, anticipating the prospect of having free time with no stress, no training in other countries.

"Hmm, sure. But be careful, okay?" Khione answered after a while.

Percy nodded cheerfully. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on breaking down his essence and transforming them into little water particles before moving them through water around the world, bring him to his destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 4

Percy was perched on a thick steady branch of a pine tree. He liked sitting there during his rare outings, above the world beneath him where rolling hills and colourful fields formed an idyllic landscape. He felt peace in this position, for once not having to think about the prophecy, or his upcoming death.

He slowly got back up from his comfortable position and hopped swiftly off the branch. He landed on the ground without a sound and walked on admiring the view. He enjoyed the gentle breeze whistling past his ears, and the velvety scent of pine in the forest.

Suddenly, he felt a probe in his senses and he stopped abruptly. There was a demigod nearby, he realized, not one, but five. Percy's eyes widened, there was never that much demigod in one place, unless… some campers were sent to retrieve new demigods.

"I should check it out." Percy decided as he crept out of the crowded forest, out into the open where he noticed a building with a slightly ajar sign of "Westover Hall". It was a military school where the demigod must have been located.

Percy slipped inside the school and projected his senses, searching for the obvious beacon of the demigods. He felt a daughter of Athena, a satyr, a daughter of Zeus and … a son of Zeus, judging the smell of ozone lingering in the air surrounding the last 2. He entered the gymnasium where students milled about and talked animatedly.

He had already identified the three demigods from the quest along with the satyr as they tried but failed to blend in with everyone else. He kept at the shadows, weaving through the crowd, making his low profile way to the group. They were now awkwardly dancing, standing at the same place, with all heads facing the same direction.

He followed their gaze and his eyes fell upon what seemed like a brother and sister with raven hair and coffee brown eyes. He concentrated and caught a scent of death on them and immediately knew they were the children of Hades.

Percy tiptoed to the back of the gymnasium, pausing to find his target and make sure they are staying at the same location. As he neared them, he saw a man in a tight suit stalking towards them in a menacing manner, like they were something he was hunting.

He saw the man exchange a few words with the siblings and they nodded fearfully before trailing after him, out of the doors. Percy had his suspiscions about the man before, now they were proven true, only a monster will lead 2 demigods out when 3 demigods and a satyr are walking around.

Percy hurried to the giant doors and slipped past them before they slammed shut. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the son of Zeus sprinting ahead of him. Percy narrowed his eyes, he was determined not to let that Zeus spawn get in his way of helping the children of Hades.

Percy sped forward in a burst of speed catching up with them just as the manticore took of its coat revealing a furry body of a lion, with its long scorpion tail uncoiling from its rolled up position before.

"Why can't this mutant stay dead?" Percy wondered, feeling irritated.

The demigods and Percy were now at a clearing where the edge leads up to a cliff, hundreds of yards above the churning ocean. The son of Zeus was trying to engage the manticore in a fight, but it was difficult for him as the manticore was holding the children of Hades by their shirts protectively in front of it, making it impossible for the son of Zeus to get a strike without hurting the children of Hades, which was a big no no when saving the said demigods.

The other daughter of Zeus attacked the army of monsters with a spear that cackled with electricity, while the daughter of Athena covered for both her friends while finishing off some monsters whenever she could.

Percy sighed, before taking the water particles from the air around him and transforming it into a solid, forming a layer of lightweight ice around him, like an armour. He activated his twin daggers and charged into the enemy's ranks.

Years of training took over him, as he leapt and spun through the small army decapitating monsters as he went. He spun his dagger expertly before pulling his arm back and sent a silver blur spiraling into a line of monsters, turning them into a trail of yellow dust.

He extended his blade into a sword as he slashed and hacked at dracaena, hopping over slithering snake tails gracefully, landing while making the kill with a final stab through their scaly body. He slid under the legs of Cyclops, got scarred for life, and while doing so, stabbed them where the suns don't shine.

As he ran forward to help the son of Zeus when most of the enemy was gone, courtesy of Percy, he noticed several silver glints moving through the forest on his right. Percy cursed silently, the hunters of Artemis were arriving at the scene, no doubt with Artemis. The hunters rushed forward with a girl around 12-years old with auburn hair leading them.

"Permission to kill, milady?" a girl with volcano black eyes asked politely.

"Granted, Zoe." The girl at the front, Artemis, said.

While the manticore was busy focused on the hunters, Percy snatched his chance and lunged forward, grabbing the ends of the children of Hades' shirts, effectively wrenching them from the manticore's grasp.

The manticore, realizing stupidly that his victim was not captive any longer, let loose a feral growl, rushing forward, blindly attacking.

The monsters advanced on the hunters, knowing they are more of a problem. The hunters fired arrows faster than the blink of an eye, before unsheathing their gleaming daggers and rushing into battle.

Percy dropped the children of Hades off away from the battle, before dashing back into the mass of clashing battles. Percy twirled his sword, slashing and hacking at monsters. On the other side of the clearing, Zoe, who seemed like the lieutenant of the hunt, pressed on her attack on the manticore, her quick and agile movements getting the best of the manticore's lumbering clumsiness.

The huntress was about to deliver the killing blow when the son of Zeus aforementioned was sent tumbling into her as he dodged the snapping jaws of a hellhound. The girl staggered and fell onto the ground, dazed. The manticore got up as she recovered and was about to rake his claws across her when Artemis pushed the girl out of the way, taking the full blow of the back of the manticore's paw.

The force of the blow sent Artemis flying onto the edge of the cliff, where she slid and tipped over the edge. She fell off the cliff, letting out an ear-splitting scream as she dove towards the crashing waves washing over sharp pointed rocks, her arms flailing around her. Even if she was an immortal, anyone knew that_ that _would hurt.

On the top, everyone's eyes widened in shock as the goddess of the hunt tumbled to the ocean. Percy snapped out of his surprise first, taking action by throwing himself near the edge, summoning water to rise from the ocean, cupping it into a curved plate, supporting Artemis' fall. He made the vortex of water rise until it was as high as the cliff, before helping the pale white Artemis off it.

Once Artemis was safe on land, he immediately let go of her hand, bowing respectfully while murmuring "Sorry, milady."

To say Artemis was shocked was an understatement, she never believed a man could be so polite and selfless. Yet, there she was after witnessing a boy bowing and apologizing after touching her, knowing no male should have any contact with her.

Artemis shook her head to clear it before joining in the fight. The fight lasted only for a while since the demigods and the hunters outnumbered the monsters greatly.

* * *

After all the injured were treated which involved dozens of hunters asking if Artemis was okay, Artemis made her way to the group of demigods.

She recognized the boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes as her savior. She pulled him apart from the rest of the group and requested to talk to him. He bowed his head and nodded in response.

Artemis took a deep breath before saying, "My father has found out that a son of Poseidon was born and I was to find him. It is you, isn't it?"

Percy hesitated before replying, "Yes, Lady Artemis"

"I have to bring you and the children of Hades before the council where they shall vote for your fate."

"No, you do not have to take the children of Hades with you." Percy said firmly. It seemed like his years with Khione had made him develop a rebellious side towards the gods.

"You dare defy my orders, boy?" Artemis asked in disbelief. This boy was full of surprises.

"How about I make an offer? If you do not take the children of Hades, you can take me." Percy suggested, knowing he should not put the children of Hades at risk for now. But seeing Artemis' mouth forming a protest, he added, "Willingly."

He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she calculated the chances of ever meeting him again.

"Fine, but no tricks, alright?" Artemis decided, almost reluctantly.

Percy raised his eyebrows but nodded, telling her, "I never break promises."

Artemis was about to scoff, since she knew no boy was capable of doing that, but then she restrained herself, because something told her this boy might prove her wrong.

"That better be true, boy, if not there will be a new jackelope on my trophy wall. I think you would look nice on it." Artemis warned, adopting an evil grin that gives suggestions of the horrors the owner was contemplating.

Percy paled visibly, and he gulped down his fear and managed squeaked out, "Yes, I understand. But I assure you I would look hideous as a jackelope."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Artemis said while smirking triumphantly at being able to scare the daylights out of Percy. "Don't worry, I only do that to liars, if you are not, your form should be intact."

Percy broke into a relieved grin as he let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding. "Well, since we are-"

"Hey, who are you? Why did you interfere with our quest?" the son of Zeus interrupted Percy, as he sized the other up, looking at him up and down with disdain.

"My name is Percy. I was not interfering actually; I was just helping you in your quest. " Percy replied casually.

"I am Dallin, you must have heard of me. I do not need your help. You don't look tough anyway; I bet I can beat you into a pulp." Dallin retorted. Artemis glared at him. He was everything she believed boys to be.

Percy laughed then continued seriously, "Look, I don't want a fight, but if I need to, I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson."

Dallin snorted, "Yeah, right. I'll see you at Camp Half-Blood. I look forward to our fighting match."

Percy was about to form a "no", since he really did not want to fight anybody, but he decided against it and nodded.

Percy headed over to the 2 girl demigods that were in on the quest as well and told them, "Artemis is bringing me to Olympus, so you and Dallin have to bring the children of Hades back to Camp Half-Blood."

The daughter of Zeus nodded. "Thanks for helping us. Dallin does not believe in depending on others," she said while looking at Dallin in distaste. "I'm Thalia, by the way."

"I'm Percy. We met before when you were younger. I helped you find your way to Camp Half-Blood along with ….Annabeth here." Percy replied, finally recalling the daughter of Athena's name.

"I remember you. Are you a Half-Blood as well? Why are you going to Olympus?" Annabeth fired off the questions.

"Like mother, like daughter. So many questions to ask." Percy muttered under his breath before saying, "I'll answer the questions when I go to Camp Half-Blood, assuming I survive Olympus."

He jogged back to where Artemis was preparing the hunters for going to Camp Half-Blood after saying a half-hearted goodbye to the demigods.

"Percy, we need to leave now." Artemis reminded Percy.

"Yeah, I know. So are you going to flash us there?" Percy inquired to Artemis.

Artemis nodded before she pulled Percy away from the hunters. When she saw Percy's confused expression, she drew in a breath as if what she was going to say next was painful.

"I..um… Iwanttosaythankyouforsavingmebackthere." Artemis said really quickly,looking flustered.

"What? I did not quite catch that." Percy asked cheekily even though he understood what Artemis said clear as day.

Artemis scowled and repeated, "I said, I want to thank you for saving me back at the..cliff." Artemis finished the sentence off awkwardly, pointedly looking away.

"I take it you don't say that to boys much. But otherwise, it is no problem." Percy started with a teasing voice, but changed the subject when he received a wolf glare.

"If you tell anyone I said that, I would deny it, okay?" Artemis asked making it clear.

"Yep!" Percy chirped, hiding a grin.

Artemis placed her hand on his shoulder and teleported them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 5

With a bright silver wink of light, Percy and Artemis materialized in the throne room. Artemis walked Percy to the middle of it before flashing to her silver glowing throne. He craned his head and took a long look around the giant room filled with massive beings.

When Percy noticed his dad sitting on his throne lighted with a sea-green glow smiling at him proudly with a slight crease of worry on his forehead, he grinned good-naturedly and greeted, "Hey dad!" Poseidon nodded in acknowledgement and motioned without a sound to talk later.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, looks like Artemis is successful in hunting you." Zeus boomed after silencing the gods with an ear-shattering roll of thunder.

"Behold, the great Zeus, god of drama and arrogance." Percy mocked in his head. But in real he corrected Zeus, "No, she did not hunt me. I was coincidentally on her hunting ground when I was aiding the quest members."

"You dare interfere with the quest?" asked Zeus, trying to sound threatening.

"Well, I am a demigod, so there is no law against it and it seemed like I did, so… what is the point in asking?" Percy said reasonably, effectively pissing Zeus off.

"Now that was what I called an awesome comeback!" Hermes and Apollo exclaimed simultaneously.

"Don't be smart with me, boy. You are taking a risk already, you are here to discuss about your death." Zeus stated, making Percy bite his lip nervously as he was reminded of the importance of this meeting.

"My _brother _here has broken the oath by making this sea spawn here. He is incredibly powerful, he may betray Olympus." Zeus informed the council, twisting the word brother while gesturing wildly at Percy.

"He has no ties to Olympus. He can betray us and take over the world with the titans." Zeus continued, his paranoia taking over.

Poseidon was about to argue but stopped when Percy turned to him and gave a sly wink. Poseidon frowned looking confused but waited.

"Zeus, so my dad can't have kids because of the oath?" Percy started off with a question. In response, Zeus nodded, looking happy, thinking that Percy finally understood the crime his dad had committed.

But Percy just smirked as he finished off, "But then why can you have kids when you are held to the oath as well?" Percy knew he had turned the fire to Zeus when Hera turned purple in the face with steam practically coming out of her ears.

"W..What do you mean?" Zeus asked, opting for acting clueless, chickening out when he felt his wife's glare burning into him.

"Oh, well, I thought I saw 2 demigods that were children of Zeus." Percy said with a casual shrug, as if he did not know what was going on, but the damage was done already.

"Zeus, how can you? I was at peace finally when you made the oath, but you had to go around and cheat on me just to have a little pleasure. Don't you think that is a little selfish?! To think you had 2 not just one behind my back!" Hera screamed in rage, her arms flapping around her as a way to express her anger.

The gods had to stifle laughter as they looked at her face, her cheeks were puffed out, red as an apple, her eyes were slits, bearing a glare that could match a lion's and her hands were curled into fists with her arms by her side as if she was holding back punches.

"Look, d..dear." Zeus tried to calm Hera, but in his state, which was currently cowering in his throne, with a sick pale white face and glistening sweat pouring down his face, it was not helpful.

"We. Will. Talk. About. This. Later." Hera said stiffly, barely controlling her rage as red hot flames of anger consumed her.

Zeus nodded, looking relieved that he does not have to face his wife for a longer period. "So shall we kill him?" Zeus asked hopefully.

"NO!" Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes and surprisingly Artemis exclaimed. Everyone looked at Artemis strangely; they all wondered why would the maiden goddess that hated boys vote for a boy to not get killed.

"Um, well, if he is killed, I can't turn him into a jackelope. Though he started a spectacular scolding from Hera, I love it when males get what they deserve." Artemis desperately tried to cover up. The gods looked satisfied with the answer and she sighed in relief, she would not know what to do if she had to say this was a debt to a _boy _saving her.

"Ah, I feel so loved right now with 5 people, 4 of them I just met, arguing for my precious life." Percy said loudly, placing a hand over his chest.

"Since he is a child of the big three, he might be part of the prophecy, so if we kill him, we might be defying fate, so the ladies themselves will certainly not like that. So I vote we keep him alive." Athena mused.

Zeus shoulders slumped as he lost his valuable asset to his argument, if Athena agreed with the others, the rest will follow because everyone knew Athena makes the right decisions.

"I support Percy only because he did me and something important to me a favor." Hades piped up. All the gods looked surprised, Hades joining the vote let alone agreeing to keep a demigods life? What has the world come to? Percy knew that the world was not ending; it was just Hades caring for his own children. He felt better, at least some gods truly cared about their kids.

"Whatever, he looks healthy and strong, so I think he eats cereal. Do you?" Demeter asked Percy. Percy took this chance to get another vote by nodding his head enthusiastically. "Good, he has my vote." Demeter announced, satisfied that the boy eats cereal, she honestly doesn't care.

"Kill the brat. One less scum at camp I have to manage." Dionysus drawled carelessly.

"Watch what you say about my son." Poseidon growled, his hand tightening round his trident. Percy flashed a grateful smile at his dad.

"Fine, it looks like Percy will not get killed. So where should he be kept?" Zeus grumbled.

"He can stay at Camp Half-Blood in my cabin." Poseidon offered.

"Okay, I declare this meeting adjourned. Council dismissed." Zeus said quickly, slipping off his throne, wanting to escape his wife's wrath.

The gods flashed out one by one except for Hera and Poseidon. Hera because she was running after Zeus, her arm raised above her, hands in a fist.

"Dad, glad I'm still here in one piece." Percy greeted his dad after he shrunk down to human size.

"Me too, son. You have to go to Camp Half-Blood. Try not to draw any attention to yourself, okay?" Poseidon said, patting Percy on the shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry. But does getting into a fight with a son of Zeus count as drawing attention?" Percy said, rubbing the back if his neck sheepishly.

"You have not even been there and you got yourself into a fight?" Poseidon inquired to Percy in disbelief.

Percy nodded his face red in embarrassment. Poseidon let out a deep bellowing laugh and said, "Make me proud, Perce. Show him his place."

Percy smiled and nodded again. Poseidon then flashed Percy to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 6

Zoe was having a bad day even before Lady Artemis broke the bad news to her. First, in her fight with the manticore, she had finally gained an upper hand when the clumsy Zeus spawn from Camp had to intervene by crashing into her. Then as she lay vulnerable on the ground, her mistress had so loyally jumped in and took the manticore's blow for her. But the force had sent her sliding off the cliff, to the utmost horror of Zoe.

Luckily a boy Zoe did not recognize saved Artemis and bowed respectfully after apologizing to her, much to the surprise of Zoe. She never knew there was a boy that was capable of such politeness.

Zoe felt only regret and guilt for not being able to help Lady Artemis, and possibly be part of the reason her mistress was in danger. Zoe had apologized countless times, but Lady Artemis was convinced that it was not Zoe's fault. Then to add on the list of bad things, Zoe had to take _Apollo_'s chariot with a bunch of _campers_, one of them the _boy _that pushed her down and fly to _Camp Half-Blood_.

Zoe was furious, she snapped at everyone except her hunters. She was incredibly upset that Lady Artemis would hunt alone while leaving the hunters at the horrible camp. If other people do not understand why campers and hunters do not go well, let's just say that the last time hunters went to Camp Half-Blood, 89 hunter bows were mysteriously broken and 3 cabins were burnt down.

Now Zoe was squished up inside a stuffy flying van with her companions. They were gliding above the wispy clouds peacefully and quietly, just the way Zoe preferred when a mischievious glint entered Apollo's eyes. He then spun around and said from the driver's seat, "Who wants to drive now?"

"How about you, Thalia? You seem old enough." Apollo decided after considering with a tilt to his head.

Thalia turned white and her lips trembled as she frantically waved her hands in front of her as she refused shakily, "N..No, no." Everyone else looked at her strangely, who knew Thalia, the daring and most fierce girl, in the camp did not dare to drive Apollo's car?

"I want to go!" Dallin demanded from the back of the van, "I can drive!"

Apollo looked Dallin up and down with a thoughtful look on his face, before he asked Dallin, "How old are you?"

"Um, I am 15! Can I drive? I am old enough right?" He lied unconvincingly as he made a number up in his head.

Apollo had a disapproving frown on his face now but he still reluctantly nodded and moved to the side to make space for him.

"Good! Don't worry, lovely ladies. I know how to drive already, the ride will no doubt be awesome." Dallin declared flirtatiously as he raised a suggestive eyebrow and winked at the hunters.

Zoe growled, the boy driving up to her nerve with his continuous persistent flirting methods. She really did not care about the boy's stupid abs and probably below 0-packs, let alone a six-pack he went on and on about the whole ride. The hunters shot daggers at him while Annabeth and Thalia just scowled at him.

Dallin flinched under the harsh glares before raising his hands in surrender as he squeezed between girls to get to the front. Zoe groaned, she wondered, "What will this boy try now?"

Her answer came soon when the engine roared to life with a loud purr, and the van jerked forward at a speed that sent the girls at the back flying to the back window and smashing their face against the glass. The hunters in the middle were thrown off balance and they landed in a groaning heap on top of each other.

Elbows jutted out and flailed madly while legs kicked and got tangled among the bunch. Zoe who just so happened to be sitting on the floor due to the lack of space was right at the bottom of the human mountain, her breath torn away when her heavy sisters were thrown upon her, pinning her down on the carpeted floor of the van.

"Ow, your shoe is in my face, Atlanta! Get it off!" Phoebe shrieked at she inhaled the not-so-fragrant fumes of a shoe jammed on her left cheek.

"No it is not me! My legs are stuck under Cassie. They can't be mines." Atlanta shouted back, defending herself.

"Oh, shut it, hunters. Quit complaining! At least you are not under the entire pile, bearing the weight of all of you." Zoe's muffled voice came from the bottom.

"Dallin, what are you doing? Drive slower!" Annabeth shouted angrily as she was jostled around in her seat.

"We are having fun!" Dallin laughed as he smirked at the girls. Apollo just sat on the floor still stunned after he fell out of his seat. Dallin took his seatbelt after taking the wheel.

The girls flipped upside down and upright again and again as Dallin spun into loop-the-loops, spiraling across the white strewn sky. This time Apollo reacted faster and snapped his fingers, flashing another seatbelt to tie him down.

The girls were flung around the car similar to the cloths in a washing machine as Dallin pulled the car into somersault after spinning in a dive.

As Dallin rocketed to Camp Half-Blood, he realized too late that they had reached it already and was forced to drop into a vertical dive, sending them crashing into the lake from hundreds of feet above.

The doors to the van sprung open and the riders swam out, splashing at the surface, gasping for air as they crawled tiredly onto shore. Campers brought towels for them to dry off as they sat there shivering in their soaked cloths, with their hair plastered to their face except for Apollo who dried himself immediately and took off into the sky with his car in a different form with a fearful look on his face.

The other campers and Chiron surrounded them. They all looked amused at the scene before them. Dallin was boasting, puffing out his chest. The girls were in a worse state, their hair was sticking out in every place, their faces was pale and sickly green while their eyes were wide in shock as they sat there without moving or making a sound. Hunters were rubbing their bruises while one even had a footprint on her face.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood again, hunters." Chiron welcomed them warily, recalling their last disastrous visit.

"Thank You, Chiron. Artemis has left to hunt alone; she has ordered us to stay in Camp Half-Blood." Zoe said politely. She respected the trainer of heroes, but not necessarily the campers.

"Hunters, it seems you got yourself landed in some trouble lately." Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite, said in a sickly sweet voice but the disgust on her face showed her true opinion.

"Silena, has your hair grown since the bald spot I gave you?" Zoe retaliated with an innocent look on her face. The hunters snickered remembering the last encounter with Silena.

"I will get you for that!" yelled an enraged Silena, while most of the cam nodded in agreement. They were still grumpy about the fact the hunters won every round of Capture the Flag.

"We will beat you. Campers are better than you, especially me!" Dallin stated and the campers nodded firmly while some raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the last part.

Zoe stepped forward threateningly and was about to retort when Chiron cut her off, "Now let's save the violence for the Capture the Flag this evening, okay?"

Everyone nodded before glaring at their "opponents".

Suddenly a bright flash made everyone instinctively look away from the source, and when they looked back, Poseidon and a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes with pale blue flecks in it took the place.

"You again?" Dallin sneered at Percy.

Percy was about to nod when a cloud of wispy smoke formed a blue trident above his head. Strands from the claiming sign floated and fluttered. Everyone gaped at the boy, the first ever son of Poseidon after a long time. Well, the boys gaped and the girls swooned at his shape and looks. The boy just rolled his eyes, to the satisfaction of Zoe.

"All hail…." Chiron looked questioningly at Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, sir." Percy replied formally.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of Seas and Oceans, the mighty Earth shaker." Chiron declared, correcting himself as he lowered himself on his centaur hind legs.

The campers all bowed, still in awe at Percy, except for the hunters and Dallin, who looked down his nose at Percy with disdain.

Poseidon patted Percy on the head and teleported away, with a proud smile on his face.

Just as the sign above Percy's head was about to dissipate, a bright pale blue flare erupted within it, showering Percy with white silvery dust at which Percy smiled knowingly at.

"Well, that never happened before…" Chiron said, looking interested, "Grover, please show this boy around please."

"Boy, a fight later in the arena after the tour." Dallin challenged Percy.

The people who were not on the quest turned to Percy expecting him to back out like an inexperienced new camper. The hunters smiled to themselves at the thought of the Zeus spawn being shown his place since they knew how good Percy was.

"Sure, I look forward to it." Percy said casually, as he turned and followed the satyr away.

The camper's jaws dropped open as they all ran to the arena to wait in anticipation. The hunters sprinted after them, determined to witness Dallin's ignominious defeat.

* * *

30 minutes later

"So that's all, Percy. Welcome to Camp, hope you love it here!" Grover said finally once the tour ended. Percy smiled happily, the first few minutes Grover talked to him was tensed since the satyr seemed nervous around him, but after exchanging several words, they loosened up.

"Thanks so much, G-man. I look forward to seeing you around!" Percy called back as he gave a lazy wave to Grover.

Percy jogged to the arena where hundreds of campers and some hunters were gathered, waiting eagerly for the fight. The bloodthirsty looks of the Ares cabins gave Percy creeps and the hungry looks the Aphrodite cabin gave him sent shivers down Percy's spine.

Dallin was waiting in the center, wearing a smug look, safely tucked inside heavy armour, swinging his sword, riptide, in his hands.

Percy walked over keeping a stoic face as he reached Dallin.

"You don't need armour and you think you can beat me?" Dallin scoffed and his supporters chortled.

Percy did not reply but smiled inwardly as he looked at their faces when his ice lightweight armour appeared, each section sliding in place. The expressions on the campers' faces were priceless.

Dallin recovered and asked, "Your weapon?" as he raised riptide.

Percy activated his weapon and without a sound, his Tidnals transformed from 2 bracelets into 2 lethal daggers. The blue patterns flashed under the rays in the sun, making it glow, while the silver reflected the light, illuminating Percy in a glorifying glow.

The campers looked on in wonder while the hunters nodded approvingly.

Percy was calm and collected on the outside, but inside, he was actually doubled over, laughing so hard at his crowd, thinking, "Gosh, I must look so badass."

Dallin looked dumbfounded before shaking his head as if to clear it and made the first mistake: charging.

Percy quickly sidestepped and blocked the blade that was aimed at his throat. He then dropped to his knees and slashed at the knees of Dallin in a speed faster than an eye can follow before quickly hopping up into a cautious crouch awaiting a counter attack.

Dallin fell to the ground and clutched his knees. Percy cocked his head and to save Dallin from the pain, effortlessly drove the hilt of one of his Tidnals into his head, making Dallin fall unconscious.

The campers were shocked; one of their best swordsmen was defeated in less than 3 seconds by a new camper. Who was this guy? The hunters whooped and cheered at a boy being defeated.

But it was not over yet, some boys from Ares cabin, the supporters of Dallin, ran forward yelling cuss words that were not allowed to be repeated in this story to its inappropriateness. They formed a circle around Percy while the hunters looked on interest, wondering if the same boy that saved their mistress' life was able to defeat those baboons.

A buff looking boy ran forward swinging his blade madly, trying in vain to strike a blow at Percy. Percy dodged the slashes nimbly, his reflexes taking over as he swerved and slid to avoid the blade. As the boy came close to Percy for a strike, another charged Percy from behind, with his sword out point first. Percy gave a "no biggie" look and ducked, making the lumbering goons crash into each other and knock each other out.

"Thanks for making it easier for me." Percy added cheekily as he looked back at the passed out heap of the 2 boys. As 4 more Ares boys ran forward with spears, swords and different weapons, Percy slid his Tidnals back in and settled for hand-to-weapon fight.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at the boy's way of showing who was better by ultimately humiliating the boys by defeating the Ares spawns without a weapon. Zoe was sure Artemis would like it.

Percy jumped over a low strike from baboon no. 1 and landed on top of the blade before it was retracted. With a twist of his ankle, Percy disarmed baboon no. 1 with just his feet. Baboon no.1 retreated smartly. Baboon no. 2 covers for baboon no.1 by running up hacking wildly, aiming at Percy's upper body. Percy waited for the boy to tire and stop, and when the chance came, Percy caught the blade in his hands and with a tug, the sword was on the ground out of baboon no.2's reach.

Percy shoved baboon no.2 back into the crowd where he melted into the crowd with a red face. Baboon no.3 and baboon no.4 leaped at Percy at the same time. Percy stomped on no.3's feet causing him to hold his feet and hop around.

Percy jumped and sent a flying kick to no.3 when in mid-air. Baboon no.4 was stopped mid-lunge when Percy sent a powerful uppercut to no.4. In slow motion, people can see no.4's fat cheeks jingling from the force put in the punch as he flew across the arena, shouting along the way. The saliva forced out from no.4's mouth was the performance's fireworks in celebration to Percy's victory.

Percy just shrugged modestly and walked over to the training grounds as if he did not overcome some of the best fighters in camp. The hunters watched the whole thing, looking impressed at how the boy beat the others but did not at least brag about it.

The afternoon that day was uneventful. Lee Fletcher, head of Apollo cabin was astonished to see Percy's skill in archery, or should I say, lack of skill. Even after 3 hours of teaching Percy to shoot an arrow, he still could not shoot straight, some results with people clutching their buttocks with a look of agony or in some cases angry tree nymphs chasing after Percy.

The hunters were amused that such a skilled swordsman sucked in archery. They found him easy to talk with and he was not what they believed most boys to be. They laughed together at Percy's lame attempts to shoot properly.

When Zoe said that she bet Percy could not throw a dagger as well, Percy proved her wrong by landing 2 daggers on the bulls eye point of the target. Percy laughed at the astonished Zoe when he did that but got a punch to the ribs in response.

Dinner was noisy and crowded. The hunters were laughing and joking around, sharing stories of men turning into animals. Ares cabin were still sulking about the battle they lost today. The Aphrodite cabin was staring at Percy, practically drooling. The Hephaestus cabin was tinkling with their tools, while the Apollo cabin was singing. Everyone was eager for the Capture the Flag.

As Percy gulped down his cheese sauced lasagna hungrily, Chiron gave an announcement, "Today we have Capture the Flag," Chiron paused for the campers to cheer, "We are having a three-way capture the flag since us campers have twice in number than hunters. The teams will be blue, red and green. Red shall be hunters, blue shall be lead by the Athena cabin, green team shall be lead by Ares Cabin. Your team will be guarding the flags with colours of the other teams. You may choose the teams now, be ready at 8.00 p.m. at the edge of the forest." Dionysus was

Still slouched on his vine chair mumbling about brats in his sleep.

Excited chatter erupted among the dining pavilion as the Athena cabin and Ares cabin spread out and collected members of different cabins. The hunters dashed back to their cabin to plan their traps, while Percy sat on his table waiting patiently for someone to choose him for the game.

Annabeth from the Athena cabin jogged to him after a while breathlessly, and inquired hopefully to him, "Would you join our team?" Percy replied, "I thought you would never ask." Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief and dragged him to where his team was waiting.

"Now, Hephaestus cabin, you'll be setting traps around the green flag and the red one. Get ready to blow them up when needed." Malcolm said. The said cabin grinned evilly as they held up tiny bombs, snare traps, trip strings, electrifying trip ropes and many more.

"Annabeth, Percy and Hermes cabin will be going for the flags. Annabeth and Percy will get the one from the hunters while Hermes cabin will get it from the green team." Malcolm ordered.

Annabeth fingered her invisibility cap, Percy twirled his daggers while the Hermes cabin shoved their hands in their pockets where they keep all their tricks hidden.

"Demeter cabin, you will be blocking the roads of the opponents coming near us. The rest of the Athena cabin will be splayed out across the field, taking planned positions. Clear?" Malcolm finished.

The blue team nodded and shouted "Blue Team!" in encouragement as they ran to the clearing where they were supposed to meet.

Soon, everyone was gathered, and Chiron blew the horn, signaling the start of the game. The blue team took their positions and everyone took action at once. The Hephaestus cabin laid out there traps and waited in the bushes. The Hermes cabin sped to the Green team's ground and leapt from tree to tree to reach the flag.

Connor and Travis Stoll were sprinting at top speed towards the green team's flag when Dallin and Thalia stopped them.

"We are going to take you as prisoners." They said in unison.

"No thanks!" the twins answered cheerfully, as they squirted water from the plastic flowers from their armour and released the stink bomb upon them.

The twins continued running as they children of Zeus coughed and choked on the putrid smell. Then, they came across the hunters who were swinging gracefully on the branches as they stormed into the green team's area. They were put off by arrows flying by courtesy of the Apollo cabin from the Green team.

Travis and Connor simultaneously thought of an idea: an Alliance. They went over to the hunters hidden behind the trees and said, "How about we take out the Apollo cabin and you take the flag for us."

One of the hunters nodded and smirked as she whispered something to the lieutenant of the hunters. They nodded and replied, "Sure!"

Travis and Connor crept up to the Apollo cabin and rained mud upon them by sending boxed full of them into their battle ground. As they rubbed their eyes free of the mud, the twins snuck there and stole all their bows ad arrows. Without those, the Apollo cabin will not be a problem.

A glint of silver informed them that the hunters had retrieved the flags. But when Travis and Connor reached them, their feet got caught in a trip rope and a net scooped them up, trapping them inside it. The hunters laughed and said "Ha! You got tricked! You really think we will help a boy?"

Travis and Connor slumped their shoulders miserably.

Meanwhile at the blue team's flag, the Ares cabin was lumbering towards their flag. The buffoons saw their flag just waving to them there with no one standing beside it and stupidly ran there to get it. The Hephaestus cabin activated their traps and chaos was everywhere. Some of their opponents were hopping around, trying to get fire out of their pants, while others were knocked out from the plastic punching gloves that sprung out from the ground.

The hunters started swinging in, but the Hephaestus cabin ran out of traps so the Demeter cabin took action and grew long grabbing vines to capture the hunters intruding. 2 or 3 hunters managed to escape from is grasp and continued to head to the red flag they were aiming for.

Some Athena children ran out from cover and lunged at the hunters with their weapons. It was an equal match. The demigods of Athena seeked out the weaknesses in their opponent and strike there while the hunters used their speed and grace to move quicker than them.

At the hunter's base, Zoe and some other hunters were guarding the flags. The Hermes cabin charged in using their speed as an advantage to sneak around the hunters to grab the flag they needed. Before the hunters could react, Annabeth had cut through 3 of them without being seen before re-appearing beside Zoe holding a knife to her neck.

"Daughter of Athena." Zoe acknowledged before spinning out of Annabeth's hold and engaging her in a fight with daggers. While Zoe was fighting, Percy and the Hermes' children water traveled back to their ground and set their flag on their base.

Percy activated his blades and spun them in a silver blur, dodging a strike then jamming the hilt into the neck of a hunter, knocking her out without turning around. While he was doing that, he flipped his blade so that he was holding the point and twirled it, sliding it longer, so that it was a sword, this action took the hunter by surprise and she was quickly dealt with.

Percy traveled back to where Annabeth and Zoe was fighting, well had been fighting. Annabeth was spread-eagled on the ground, passed out, while Zoe was advancing upon her.

Percy just happened to be near the creek, and with a thrust of his hand a jet of water shot at Zoe, sending her flying back, hitting a tree in the process.

Zoe growled and unsheathed her daggers while Percy activated his yet again. Zoe lunged at Percy and he was surprised at the agility she had, for once he had met his match. Percy hurriedly side-stepped and slashed at her shoulder. The blow was intercepted by her silver dagger that snaked up in time. Zoe twisted her hand to disarm Percy but he reacted quickly and withdrew his dagger, twirling them, forming a pair of gleaming swords.

They started the dance again; Zoe dodged and hacked with her daggers, spinning and twisting to avoid the blades Percy aimed at her. Percy whirled his blades, 2 swords became a spinning blur, humming as it spiraled in the air, and mini tornados sent from the blades swept Zoe off her feet.

But Zoe hopped back up counter attacking, forcing Percy to take a few steps back from her pressing attack. As Percy wielded his blades, he concentrated on the water from the creek and with a tug in his gut, vortexes of water shot up from the water.

Percy pointed his hands to Zoe and the water like hands grabbed at Zoe. Zoe sashayed out of their grasp. Once the vortexes disappeared, Zoe had a triumphant look on her face. She had bested her most challenging opponent yet.

But just as she was about to celebrate, Percy vapor traveled to the back of Zoe where he held his daggers at her throat, Zoe groaned in disappointment. Percy grinned, "You were good. I look forward to fighting again."

But before Zoe could reply, an eerie blanket of silence fell upon the entire forest. Zoe exchanged a look with Percy and they both dashed to the clearing where the game started.

At the center of the clearing was the a wrapped mummy, but instead of bandaged eyes, her eyes were glowing a creepy green, and strands of green smoke that resembled clawing fingers swirled around her.

"The o..oracle. It has never left the attic before." Chiron whispered shakily. But everyone heard it and they stood there looking shocked as it spewed out green smoke and talked in a raspy voice that sounded like it came from 3 people.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 7

The green mist flowing around the mummified Oracle flared dark green as she began to spew out the prophecy:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be captured in a land without rain,_

_Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

_A decision shall determine whether the quest will fail,_

_The titan's curse one shall withstand,_

_And one shall perish at a parent's hand._

The green mist drew back and retreated like a long green serpent back into "Oracle's" mouth. Then it became as still as a statue, standing in the middle of the clearing, as if it could stay there for a few more decades.

Everyone present was standing there with their faces white and their eyes wide in shock. Questions flitted through their mind as they tried to make sense of the prophecy. Nobody moved for a whole minute as tensed silence hung in the air.

Chiron quickly snapped out his daze and cleared his throat before taking charge, "Cabin counselors need to gather in the big house for a council meeting. Zoe will be coming as well. Those that are not going to the meeting shall have free time. I am sorry, but Capture the Flag will not resume."

There some groans of disappointment at the last part, but the campers and hunters still followed Chiron's orders and did as he told.

"Well, I was not declared a cabin counselor…" Percy murmured thoughtfully before shrugging and jogged to the beach. He lowered himself onto the silken beige layer of sand, feeling the loose grains sliding between his toes. Percy gazed at the rippling dark metallic water, thinking about what the prophecy meant.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cabin counselors were making their slow reluctant way to the big house for the meeting; the prophecy did not seem particularly pleasant. But then when has it been?

Zoe, however was headed a different direction as she took long purposeful strides towards Bianca who was about to leave the clearing with Nico.

"Bianca, may I have a word with you?" It was more of a demand than a question from Zoe.

Bianca quickly glanced back to Nico, before nodding her head and took a step forward to Zoe. She looked at Zoe tentatively, waiting for her to start.

"Bianca, in Capture the Flag, I saw that you were really agile, and you thought smartly, like a true huntress." Zoe started softly

"So, you are implying…?" Bianca prompted her.

"I want you to join the hunters of Artemis if you would accept, because you show lots of potential." Zoe finished hopefully.

Bianca looked back uncertainly at Nico who had a confused expression on his face as he looked back and forth between the 2 girls.

Bianca took a deep breath and said, "Look, Zoe, I am really sorry but I need to take care of Nico. As a huntress, I cannot do that. We only have each other, I cannot leave him behind."

Bianca looked guilty as she gulped, not knowing what reaction Zoe has. Nico on the other hand looked immensely relieved that he can continue to count on his older sister.

Zoe looked sad for a moment but replied reassuringly, "Don't worry, Bianca. I understand how it feels like to know someone is counting on you and that you cannot let them down. I had siblings before as well, I will trust your judgment."

Bianca looked happy, and she sighed, feeling grateful that Zoe respected her decision.

Zoe continued, getting another idea, "But will you come if I volunteer you for the quest?"

Bianca looked perplexed, "But I have no training, I cannot do anything." Nico nodded eagerly to Bianca's explanation, he does not want his sister to get hurt.

"This is your chance then to prove yourself, you truly are talented." Zoe told Bianca.

Bianca thought for a while before nodding, she could get some freedom from taking care of her brother through this experience. Nico looked distraught while Zoe was smiling.

"Great then, I will be taking you on the quest of Chiron allows me to. See you tomorrow!" Zoe called back as she ran to the big house to get to the big house in time for the meeting.

Bianca turned to Nico, looking apologetic, as she explained her decision, "Sorry, Nicky, I want to go out and see the world. This quest lets me do that."

Nico answered desperately, "But it is really dangerous! What if you get hurt, what if you don't come back? I might be alone without you!" He was close to tears, the only family he had in for 11 years was about to go on a suicide mission and he had nothing to do to prevent her.

"Nico, I'll be careful, you don't have to worry. Just stay at camp, make friends, and don't get in trouble. I will come back." Bianca assured Nico as she ruffled his hair gently, pulling him to a comforting embrace.

"Promise?" Nico mumbled with his face burrowed in his sister's arms.

Bianca nodded and replied, "Yes, of course." Nico relaxed and got up, dragging his sister to their cabin to get ready for the adventure awaiting Bianca.

* * *

During their conversation, the cabin counselors were discussing a grave matter surrounding a Ping-Pong table.

"First, we must decide what the prophecy means generally." Chiron stated.

Zoe cocked her head in thought before saying, "Well, for sure, we need 5 members for the quest. I would prefer all the hunters go, but the prophecy says that both campers and hunters must join."

Everyone nodded but Thalia interjected, "The prophecy mentions something about a goddess in chains. Does anyone know who that is?"

Charles Beckendorf, cabin leader of the Hephaestus cabin, shook his head and decided, "We do not have to worry about that yet. We know no matter who she is, we will have to go to her, so let's discuss something that has not been determined yet."

"Well it looks like one is going to be kidnapped," Travis Stoll said.

"And another is going to be killed." Connor Stoll finished for his brother.

Zoe glared at the twins, feeling irritated.

"What is the Titan's curse, Chiron?" Annabeth asked, needing to know everything.

"I am not sure my dear, but I can only guess." Chiron said finally after a while, sharing the 'look' with Zoe. Annabeth frowned noticing their exchange, she hated not knowing things.

"Let us decide the quest members then. I will go of course," Zoe said, knowing she has to take that position, "I have asked Bianca, she is coming as well."

Everyone looked shocked that Bianca, the new untrained camper will follow on to the quest.

"Zoe, Bianca is not ready yet. It would not be wise to take her to her first quest now." Chiron said, the lines on his foreheads creasing.

"No, she has true potential, I want her to go." Zoe said stubbornly, knowing that in the quest, she might convince Bianca to join the hunt.

"She can be killed! This is a bigger matter than whether you like it or not!" Thalia snapped.

"Well, it is the person's decision and she said yes so she is coming." Zoe stated.

Chiron shook his head and sighed, he had no control over the lieutenant of the hunt, so he could do nothing to prevent her from bringing Bianca along.

"Let us move along. Who else wants to go?" Charles boomed, achieving everyone's attention successfully.

"I will be going as well. I would not want to miss any action and I have to watch Bianca." Thalia said, volunteering while narrowing her eyes at Zoe.

"I will go as well." Annabeth agreed, looking over to her friend.

"So Zoe, Bianca, Annabeth and Thalia are going. We need one more, it would be best if it was a boy though." Chiron summarized.

"What?! No, we will not have a boy in this quest! I am a huntress, I shall not allow it." Zoe exclaimed.

"It is best if we have a boy in the quest. Sometimes we need real skill and brute strength to overcome an enemy." Annabeth mused as she thought about it. Thalia nodded, agreeing.

Zoe sighed, knowing if she was outvoted by the members of the same quest, she might as well comply. If there must be a boy, she would choose the boy she least hates, Percy. He fights well, and he did save Artemis, she could tolerate him for a while.

"I know just the person for the quest, Chiron." Zoe said firmly.

"Alright, tomorrow morning at 7.00, you will set off on the quest, I suggest you get some sleep tonight. Those who were not present in this meeting but is going on the quest should be informed of this." Chiron dismissed the campers with a troubled look on his face.

Zoe ran to the beach, the location where she thought children of Poseidon tend to go to. Once she got there, she bent over, panting heavily, supporting her hands on her knees.

As she looked back up, she noticed a dark silhouette sitting on the beach. Zoe straightened up and made her way to who she believed was Percy.

Percy's face was barely illuminated in the silver glowing moonlight. His sea-green eyes that mirrored crashing waves turned to her questioningly as she stood over him.

"Boy, we need a male in the quest, would you come?" Zoe asked after regaining her breath.

"Why would you choose me?"Percy asked back curiously, his eyes still gazing upwards at the twinkling stars scattered across the realm of Nyx.

"You saved my mistress' life." Zoe answered shortly..

Percy nodded and translated what Zoe just said jokingly, "Oh, I see. You think I am awesome!"

Zoe glared at Percy and punched him in the shoulder, making sure he does not mess around.

"So is it a yes?" Zoe inquired to him, satisfied when he flinched.

"Of course! I can't say a "no" to a person who worships me." Percy said sarcastically.

"Ugh, be serious, Perseus!" Zoe scolded as she reached over to elbow Percy in the ribs. But Percy moved away and started running, laughing loudly as he went.

Zoe growled and chased after him, a fist raised in the air threateningly, as she shouted at him.

Percy looked back with his eyes dancing gleefully, before putting on more speed as he ran around the row of cabins, being chased by an angry huntress.

If he was going on a dangerous quest he might not return from, he might as well just take some risks and have some fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 8

It was around 2.00 a.m. in the morning and Percy tossed and turned on his bed, tangling his silken blankets around his legs as he thrashed about in his restless slumber.

In his land of dreams, he was watching over a movie with a blurry unfocused screen. He was in a dim location, above him, storm clouds swirled and rolls of thunder resonated. A slouched figure was bent directly below the clouds, with hands raised as if to brace the weight of it.

Percy realized with a shock that it was Artemis. Something tightened in his chest and his breath caught when he saw her in this state. Her usual fiery auburn hair was singed and coated with dust. Beads of silvery sweat slid down her ashen face as she struggled against the bonds wrapped around her wrists.

Her silver dress was tattered and torn in places and her face showed signs of strain and stress. Whatever she was bearing was too much for her. Artemis raised her head and looked straight at Percy. He was confused; this was a dream so why can Artemis see him?

"Perseus, tell the quest members to cancel off the quest. It is a trap! You cannot come here!" Artemis rasped out in a croaky voice with her eyes wide in alarm.

"No, we are coming for you whether it is dangerous or not! Just hold on!" Percy said back to her, refusing to leave Artemis there. Judging by her expression, she will not last for a long time.

"Stubborn, arrogant boys." Artemis muttered to herself, shaking her head, feeling defeated. Percy was about to reply when a deep booming voice rang out.

"Artemis, who are you talking to now? You do know that when the little pesky brats come, we will destroy you along with them. Even if they won't save you, you won't last until the winter solstice, I can feel it. My old burden is too heavy for you. No matter what, I get to make a goddess fade. My master shall be pleased." A man with cold black eyes and a twisted evil smile said with a maniacal laugh.

Percy kept silent as he racked his brain for some information he learnt from his mother about this man. _Old burden, heavy for Artemis, black eyes… _Atlas!

This man was the Titan Atlas, General of the Titan army, he was cursed to bear the weight of the sky, but now he seemed to have somehow made Artemis withstand the curse.

Percy felt a pang of fear for Artemis; she could fade if she was under the weight of the sky for a long time. The weight of the heavens was something no one ordinary can bear.

Suddenly, the man growled and his head spun to the direction of Percy, as he asked, "Now who is this eavesdropper that deserves to be punished?"

Percy felt his black volcanic eyes rake over his dream self before he felt a sucking sensation and was snapped back to the real world. He bolted upright, gasping for breath, his face drenched in sweat as he threw back his blankets and clambered to get ready for his quest. He was determined to save Artemis.

* * *

The sun was up already, beaming its warm dazzling rays upon Camp Half-Blood as the quest members gathered on the top of the hill next to the pine tree where the shiny winking Golden Fleece hung on its branches.

"Where is the boy?" Zoe asked the other girls impatiently as she crossed her arms and tapped her feet. Annabeth only shrugged as she raised her head from a thick and heavy-looking book for a mere moment.

"There he is. Looks like he slept in." Thalia informed them as she spied on the figure running to them.

"Boys are all alike; Lazy with no sense of responsibility." Zoe scolded as she shook her head, starting to regret following her teammates decision of allowing a boy into the quest.

"I'm sorry I am late. I had a demigod dream, it was bad." Percy defended himself. Truthfully, his evidences were the bags under his eyes, his dropping eyelids and the worry in his eyes.

"Any new information you gathered in your dream about the quest?" Zoe asked urgently, pretty frustrated that they did not know anything much about their quest.

"Yes." Percy replied grimly, his face set in determination. Everyone leaned in close to hear it.

"The goddess that is captured is Artemis." Percy stated, receiving gasps of shock from all the girls. Zoe looked the worst, she seemed to have grown old a few years and her hands were shaking by her side.

"W...What? Artemis is captured? Where is she? I am going to kill whoever did this to her!" Zoe yelled in outrage, her eyes blazing with the ache for revenge.

Percy's eyes softened as he looked at Zoe as he answered her, "She is on Mount Tamalpais, I assume, where the Titan Atlas once bore the weight of the sky."

Zoe's face paled if that was even possible and she seemed to drown in misery for a moment before a recovered and a steely look appeared in her eyes.

"We must rescue Artemis even if it is obviously a trap." Zoe decided firmly.

The other nodded while Percy added one last piece of bad news, "She only has until the Winter Solstice. We only have 5 days to save her from fading."

Zoe nodded and she stormed over to the camp van that was parked lousily in a bush with its hood protruding out of the clump of leaves.

"Who will be driving?" Bianca asked as she opened the doors to the car with a loud creak and inspected the leather-worn seats.

"It should be me; I look closest to sixteen among all of you." Thalia suggested, pointing at herself.

"No, I will. I've been here since automatons were invented. Get in." Zoe decided, narrowing her eyes at the others as if challenging them to question her.

Everyone hastened to follow her orders, no one wanted to get on the bad side of Zoe when she wanted revenge, even Thalia who scowled at Zoe.

Once they were buckled up inside with the engine roaring into life, Zoe turned back and asked the others, "Where should we start off first?"

"We should head to Washington first, and then fill our car tank before moving on to California where Mount Tam is situated." Annabeth chirped as she tapped her chin in thought.

Zoe could not prove the daughter of Athena wrong so she floored the accelerator and they sped off to their destination.

Zoe drove like a crazy woman as she weaved through the traffic and rocketed past shops and skyscrapers. She was in a hurry to save her mistress. This was her chance to return her debt to Artemis by rescuing her. Her father, Atlas, would regret even touching Lady Artemis.

During their eventful trip that involved 4 girls to 1 boy arguments, loud repeated honking and rock music blaring, they covered a great distance from Long Island to Maryland, past Manhattan.

Percy felt irritated by the girls constant bursts of anger; specifically aimed at him, so he slept at the back of the van, safely tucked away from angry girls with hard knuckles (his bruised form was proof enough).

He let out a deep sigh of relief when they finally stopped at Washington D.C. They got out of the van and stretched, popping their aching joints.

"I am famished! We should get some food at the mall there." Bianca groaned as she pointed at the direction of the line of buildings where people milled about.

Zoe agreed reluctantly and they headed for the Starbucks shop on the 1st floor. The quest members got in line, breathing in the rich intoxicating smell of the hot chocolates as their stomachs grumbled demanding some entering them.

They paid for their hot steaming cups of drinks and sipped contentedly as they stood in a huddled circle. Percy stood a little way off, knowing he was not that welcome with Zoe around after Percy snapped at her, calling her an old grandma. She never forgave him.

As they gulped down the drinks, a sleek black van that looked familiar to her caught Annabeth's eyes. She had seen it before somewhere…. She rubbed her temples as she tried to recall where she saw the van before.

"Ah ha! The van was there when the manticore tried to prevent us from helping the children of Hades to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth finally remembered. Annabeth wondered what their enemy was doing here, were they tracking us? Was there a meeting that coincidentally took place here?

A man climbed out of the van with shades on. He looked around as if making sure the coast was clear before taking long strides to the Museum of Natural History opposite of the mall Annabeth was outside of now.

Annabeth quickly glanced back at her teammates and made a split-second decision as she fished her invisibility cap out from her large over-sized pockets and slapped it on.

She turned invisible and ran unseen towards the large doors that slammed shut behind the man. A sign was placed outside the saying "Closed for private event".

Annabeth took a deep breath, adjusted her cap tighter on her head and crept inside into a chamber full of mastodons and dinosaur skeletons. There were voices coming from behind a set of closed doors. As the doors were opened for the man, she slipped in along with the man.

She nearly gasped out loud when she saw Luke, her former friend standing there looking like a zombie, with a pale face and bloodshot eyes. Next to him were skeleton warriors, chattering wildly in an inaudible stream of bone-clashing sounds.

Annabeth stepped back nervously when she saw those skeletons, they were just bones, she could almost know from the back of her mind that they were very difficult to kill.

The man she had followed lowered himself onto his chair, where he gripped the arms and held himself regally like on a throne.

Luke bowed hastily when he noticed the man, "General, we have located the quest members. Should I send the warriors out?"

Annabeth was shocked; this man was the Titan Atlas, the man who had captured Artemis. From deep inside, she felt a surge of anger to this vile man.

She continued to listen to their conversation.

"Yes we shall. I have brought an extra playmate for them to have fun with: the Nemean Lion." Atlas cackled with a diabolical glint in his eyes. As if on cue, a guttural growl echoed in the chamber, raising the hair from Annabeth's arms, sending prickles down her back.

This time, Annabeth could not smother her startled gasp of fear and everyone's head swiveled to her direction where she had started to retreat.

"It must be Annabeth. She had an invisibility cap with her." Luke snarled as he stood up.

"Get her!" Atlas ordered and the warriors and the Nemean Lion reacted immediately.

Annabeth stumbled backwards for a few steps before she recovered and pushed open the doors to the Museum of Natural History and ran down the steps towards her friends who were standing there, still unaware to the danger rushing towards them.

She nearly barreled into Percy who caught her before she fell forward since she was able to put on her brakes. She tried to catch her breath as she panted the words out, "Eavesdropped conversation…. Luke and Atlas… Skeletons and Nemean…."

She never got to finish when a scream pierced the air, "Kitty!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 9

The entire mass of noisy tourists scattered in 2 directions after witnessing the creatures Atlas sent after them emerge from the Museum of Natural History.

People were screaming madly, waving their arms wildly above their heads as they bolted here and there. While they frantically tried to get away, elbows prodded and feet stampeded, completing a picture-perfect scene of a chaotic moment.

"No matter how bad the thing that the mist created for the mortals' sight is, the one we are going to see should be a hundred times worse." Annabeth stated the fact while gulping fearfully as the quest-members stood attentively with their weapons posed waiting in not-so-pleasant anticipation.

The rest nodded in agreement as Percy crouched in a predatory stance, preparing for the battle coming.

Once the crowd parted, they could visibly see their "playmate": the near-invincible Nemean Lion with razor sharp claws, gleaming fangs and impenetrable fur.

"Great, just great. All kindergarten I have been waiting for a playmate, and now I got one; a lion. I have such a great life." Percy thought sarcastically as he sighed at his unluckiness.

The Nemean Lion was flanked by 6 skeleton warriors with hollow bones, sunken surface of the skull, and deep endless pits for eyes. The demigods shuddered inwardly at their opponent.

"Okay, so what now?" Thalia wondered as she gripped her spear tightly.

"We should split up, those warriors will never give up until they find and kill us or they die. Someone needs to distract them while the others take on the lion; it is the most dangerous one here." Annabeth analyzed their situation quickly and her quick-to-react brain immediately formed a battle plan.

"I'll distract the skeleton warriors." Bianca piped up, "I am a child of Hades after all and they are dead."

Zoe nodded and she turned to Annabeth, Thalia and Percy before ordering, "Split up, aim for different parts. Locate a weakness and report it."

Percy did as she demanded and took a place in front of the lion like a distraction. When the lion noticed him, it gave a loud ear-shattering growl before bounding over to Percy, its yellow slit for eyes glinting with hunger and hatred.

Percy dodged before the lion managed to maul him with its claws and pressed on the lion, trying to find a spot for him to hack with his Tidnals that is not covered with its fur. He twirled his blades, slashing away at the lion, but all the attacks were responded with a shower of sparks when the swords came into contact with its hide.

Arrows whizzed above heads, landing with a dull thud every time it made its mark, but the only purpose it served was to anger the lion further as they all shattered harmlessly after making contact with the lion's metallic fur.

The lion spun to where Zoe was perched on a Apollo capsule and lashed out with its claws, but paused in mid-air when Percy flung himself into the air and landed on the lion's back gracefully, breaking the landing with a somersault.

The lion was distracted by the constant pinches it felt on the spine caused by none other than Percy who had dug his heels into the lion's flank as he jabbed at the fur of the lion's back, feeling immensely frustrated.

The lion, sharing the same feeling with Percy, reared up and in the process managed to throw Percy off his position, but he just landed on his feet before skidding on the floor from the force used to get him off.

As Percy straightened, the lion leaped at him, everything lethal in sight, claws, fangs and all. Percy barely managed to roll out of the way. The lion was about to repeat its attack, but was stopped by Thalia who sprang forward at the lion with her shield, Aegis.

The lion retreated, whimpering, like the shield was blazing fire. But after a few seconds, it muscles tensed up, like it was about to charge straight at Thalia. It let loose a mighty roar that shook the earth, and from his position, Percy could visibly see the lion's canines, but most importantly, the pink flesh inside that was not layered with fur.

Annabeth broke the lion's attention on Thalia by scurrying around, hacking at the lion's paws, causing it to lift and shake its paws, trying to stomp on its attacker.

Percy thought quickly as he browsed through his memories trying to think of something that could get the lion to open its mouth long enough when suddenly as he remembered a trip to the Space Museum they are at now he went on with Khione when he was younger.

Flashback

Stars twinkled in the blue night sky, scattered like tiny glass pieces of a broken window. Constellations shone brightly, both in the heavens and people's hearts. Seven years old Percy and Khione sat cross-legged on their tiled roof, craning their neck as they gazed at the stars dreamily.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Khione asked her son as her eyes glittered under the radiant shine of the miniature suns.

"Yes, mom." Percy replied in agreement as he sighed contentedly.

"What is it like to live in space, mom?" Percy asked out of the blue as his hyper-active mind jumped to another topic.

"Well, I don't know. Most mortals have done investigations about it; some even slept and ate in space." Khione said uncomfortably, not knowing how to answer.

"What do they eat? Is it tasty? Can I try?" Percy fired off the questions eagerly, curious to know.

Khione was exasperated, children always asked too much questions, and can't they wait for an answer before asking another one?

"Alright, I will let you try space food, but you won't like it, okay?" Khione finally said, screwing up her face, recalling the time where she had eaten it as well.

"Okay! Maybe I will like it." Percy said happily, his eyes dancing with delight.

Khione snapped her fingers and with a flash, an aluminum-wrapped package appeared in Khione's hand. She stretched out her hand and offered it to the boy.

Percy grabbed it excitedly and tore off the wrapper, revealing a lump of pink glob. His delight faltered when he saw it.

"You have to eat it." Khione said, smiling to herself, knowing she will get the response she shared before.

Percy raised the mutated glob hesitantly, looking at the thing with uncertainty before he swallowed nervously and dumped the entire thing into his mouth and gulped it down.

The first thing he felt was regret for eating it, the next was desperation as he choked in the dried lump, gasping for air.

When it was finally down, he managed to rasp, "I will never ever touch that again."

End of Flashback

Percy jerked back into reality, still smiling wistfully, missing his mother. He looked around the Space Museum and noticed the thing he was looking for, the shop selling space food. Percy sighed as he thought, "I guess I must go against my promise before."

He scooped up dozens of packets of space food gingerly into his arms from the empty space food shop.

Zoe had turned and saw him, reprimanding, "Now is not the time for souvenirs, boy."

Percy just smiled slyly in return, "This lion is going to suffer the same way I did when I was young."

He sprinted back to where the lion was growling at Annabeth who was desperately trying to crawl away from the lion after getting its attention yet again from her friend who was sprawled on the ground, dazed.

Percy threw one of his Tidnals and it clattered off the lion's fur, but it did what Percy wanted: get its attention. He waited patiently as he braced himself for the sound. Just on cue, the lion roared, a deep guttural sound erupting from it.

It exposed the lion's mouth for a few seconds. That was all Percy needed. He drew his arm back and with a strong and direct throw, he launched 3 packets of space food into the lion's mouth.

Percy laughed good-naturedly when the lion's eyes bulged out, as it clawed at its own throat, trying to get the thing in its throat out. It made sounds a cat would make when coughing up a hairball. Percy grinned; this must have been what he had looked like.

"Aim at the mouth!" Percy shouted to Zoe, who had understood and notched an arrow. When the lion turned to Zoe, she let loose a string of arrows, within a blink of an eye, all of them were protruding from the hood of the lion's mouth.

The lion started to dissolve into yellow monster dust, leaving behind a normal lion-sized pelt. Percy gently picked it up and handed it to Zoe who was surprised to say the least.

At last she finally managed a "No, thank you."

"You should have it; you killed it in the end." Percy said generously.

"You came up with the idea." Zoe countered and pushed it back to Percy. Percy looked at the pelt and then at Zoe tentatively before accepting it with a "Thank You."

Percy then lowered it on to the ground slowly as an idea came to him, he asked Thalia, "Can you make lightning come down on the pelt?"

"What? Why!?" Annabeth and her exclaimed simultaneously.

"Lady Artemis needs it more than I do." Percy replied softly, his mind drifting back to his disturbing dream.

Zoe nodded approvingly, here was a boy that cared about others more than himself.

Thalia closed her eyes and concentrated, a spindly arc of lightning struck the lion fur, igniting a blaze of fire on it.

Percy stepped forward and murmured a prayer, " Lady Artemis, this sacrifice is for you. Let it keep you strong and allow you to regain your power."

The lion's fur vanished in a flash of silver light and Percy smiled, knowing that Artemis has received the gift.

Suddenly, Percy remembered Bianca, "Where is Bianca?" The others cursed themselves silently for forgetting their teammate.

"I'm here. The soldiers… w..went …down the …edge." Bianca panted breathlessly as she walked to the group.

Zoe smiled proudly at Bianca, she knew she had chosen well. "That is great, Bianca. The Nemean Lion is destroyed as well, we should move on with our quest."

The others nodded and they made their way to the camp van. They loaded themselves in and with a loud cough of the engine, the van was soon hurtling along the road, unaware of the sleek black van tailing behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 10

The demigods of the quest were crossing Potomac River with a sense of relief hanging in the air when Percy had to break it by drawing their attention to something they all had not noticed.

Percy had been slumped against the leather seats at the back of the van away from the girls as they drove out of Washington, escaping the skeleton warriors. He had cautiously cast a look around his surroundings before concentrating, forming a cold misty ice cube in his hands.

He played with it, molding it into different shapes absentmindedly as he thought about the recent events. He had to save Artemis from fading along with 4 girls that could one minute be cheerful and bouncy while the next minute snappy.

Percy let out a complicated sigh and melted the ice cube, leaving his hand dripping with glistening beads of water. Percy half-heartedly heated his hand and dried it instantly. He looked out the window, at the tall skyscrapers standing straight and proud, forcing Percy to squint at the winking flashes where light reflected on the glass.

Through his peripheral vision, he caught something black out fo the corner of his eye. Percy, curious to know what it was, leaned back and twisted his neck so that he could get a good angle the black object.

Percy's eyes widened when he noticed it was sleek black van, the very same he noticed parked outside of the Westover Hall. It was there again at the Space Museum. He pieced one and one together and came up with an "oh, crap" when he realized they had been followed.

"Watch your language boy." Zoe called from the front as she looked back at him to see what the commotion is.

Percy was far to urgent to get away from them to fully comprehend Zoe's words and found himself replying without thinking, "I am watching it, its English obviously."

Zoe cast a murderous glare in his direction, who was he to think he can talk back? Percy met her gaze calmly and said his next words that created a feeling that contrasted against his, "We are being tailed. The monsters and the general, their van is following us. We need to lose them."

Immediately, everyone stiffened before one by one they looked back only to find a confirmation to what Percy just said. Zoe had already stretched her arm back to reach for her bow, and Thalia had her hand on the watch strapped onto her wrist that transforms into her electric spear.

"No attacks, we are outnumbered. We should find a way so they can't follow us. Any suggestions?" Percy asked, his eyes flashing calculatingly as he pondered on different choices.

"We should take the subway, it is fast, and we could change easily after each station. It is right there, under that car park." Bianca offered shyly, pointing her hand in front.

Annabeth nodded but kept her focus on the grey blur of the road in front of her as she kept her firm grip on the steering wheel. The others turned and saw what Bianca had discovered.

"Let's go there. Bianca's right." Thalia decided after a while, restraining herself from the urge to charge into the group of skeletal warriors foolishly.

Annabeth gave a jerk to the steering wheel and they soon screeched to a stop. They clambered out of the van, all agreeing to ditch the van without even having to say it, and dashed down steps towards the subway entrance.

"Do any of you have any money?" Percy asked quickly, as he kept on looking back and forth, searching for any signs of pursuit.

Everyone else shook their heads and he sighed, "Now what do we do? We needed money to buy us tickets." He fidgeted on both his feet as the quest-members stared at each other with down-cast looks.

"Now, why the sad faces? What's going on?" The demigods jumped, feeling startled at the hoarse voice of a homeless man sitting on a rusty bench near them.

He had on a lopsided cap and his clothes were baggy and dotted with small holes. His eyes were a dull blue and his face was sunken and wrinkled, but his mouth was pulled into a toothy smile.

The demigods exchanged glances, each of them not seeing the homeless old man there. It was like he popped into existence here without them noticing.

"We are travelers, you see? We ran out of money, and we need to take a train heading west." Zoe explained, cutting out the minor detail that they were being chased by bloodthirsty skeletal warriors that cannot be defeated.

"Well, what a coincidence! There is a train there. It is more like a shuttle train; it heads west to your destination." The old man pointed a frail bony finger towards a gleaming train slowing to a stop at their station bearing its name "Sun west Railways" on its side. They had never seen it before.

Percy looked strangely at the homeless man, before nodding his head slowly, saying, "Um, yeah, what a coincidence. That's, uh, convenient."

Zoe took a long look at the train with its open doors and beckoned to the group, "We better get moving. This could be our chance to get away." She then cast a distasteful look to the old man, but he ignored her, too busy scrubbing the dirt from his nails.

Percy followed the others into the train looking suspiciously at its name, before stepping into the carriage. Once the train had started moving, they relaxed.

Bianca had collapsed on one of the overnight beds the train provided, sinking into a slumber, drowning in heavenly blankets. It was an extremely long day for her.

Zoe smiled sympathetically at Bianca as she pulled herself up onto the top bed, crossing her legs as she leaned back against the wall, deep in thought.

Annabeth and Thalia had wandered off to the next carriage, whispering as they went. Percy stared after the two before pulling himself reluctantly and made his way to the end of the train where he stood near its edge. He enjoyed the free wind howling past his ears, peace at last.

He opened his eyes and was taken aback when the old homeless man from before was casually leaning against the railing like he was there for a while.

"You weren't there before. Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Percy fired off the questions in rapid speed, narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

The old man adopted a twinkling light in his blue eyes as he cleared his throat and declared,

" I am in disguise

Helping demigods save sis

I am so awesome. "

Percy looked confused for a second before he tilted his head questioningly and said uncertainly, "Apollo?"

"Yep, I am just trying to help save my baby sis."

"I thought its against the ancient laws."

"Zeus forbids it but I am here under cover. Call be Bob."

"Okay…. Bob. You provided this train for us, right?" Percy guessed, realizing why the train seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Indeed. Currently, at this speed, you can reach your destination very soon."

"Where exactly is our destination? We do not know anything about the quest. How do we save Artemis?" Percy asked, feeling desperate. He needed to save Artemis, but he had no idea how. Even he cannot beat Atlas.

"You know some things; you have to go to California to Mount Tam and save Artemis. The train will stop at New Mexico, that is the limit to the help I can provide. As to how to save her, refer to the prophecy. I am sorry, that is all I can do for you."

"It is okay. Thanks for everything you have done for us…Bob." Percy replied, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Apollo winked and flashed from the train. Percy unshielded his eyes and decided to have a talk with Zoe.

Zoe's eyes snapped open when he heard Percy stumbling back into the compartment. She was wondered what he wanted when he stood on his tiptoes and peeked up the top bed.

She mouthed "What?" with an annoyed expression on her face. Percy waved to her, calling her down to the seats. She sighed grumbling as she climbed down the steps and hopped down with a soft thud onto the train floor.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked wearily as she sat on the edge of her seat as if this was just in case she needed to bolt if she needed.

Percy eyed her position before saying, "I needed to talk to you about the quest." Zoe waved her hand in a circle, prompting him to go on. "I know there is something personal going on between Atlas and you. I want to know about that."

Zoe stiffened, her eyes flashing dangerously as her hand closed around the hilt of her dagger. For a moment, Percy really thought she was going to maim him. He had seen that she was particularly disturbed at every mention of the general and he wanted to know why.

"Why do you want to know? It is personal. Males should learn to not be nosy." Zoe sneered, her eyes hard and steely.

"I need to know. If we are going to save Artemis, we should not keep secrets from each other. That way, we can trust one another to be successful." Percy explained.

Zoe sighed in defeat knowing this cannot go on any longer. "He was my father." She whispered in a low voice. This was the first time Percy saw her looking that defenseless. She was looking at him like she expected him to recoil in fear.

Percy knew she needed someone to accept her hereditary. She had probably been in countless troubles just because of her father with no one believing she had a heart, much unlike her father.

"It is okay. Don't think that I will think you will betray Olympus and stuff like that. You are who you are, even if you are snappy and fierce at times, you care." Percy assured her.

"Zeus had wanted to execute me since I was his enemy's daughter. What makes you so sure I won't turn against you and help the titans?"

"Pfft, I am not Zeus," Percy dismissed the thought with a careless wave of his hand, "and I know you would never betray Artemis."

"Artemis found me. She took me in, offered me a family, when others turned against me. I owe everything to her. We need to save her." Determination flashed in her volcanic black eyes.

Percy nodded and to lighten up the mood, joked, "Well, I did not save her for her to get herself killed again." Zoe looked better, she had kept this secret from the others, but now she had confessed it to a boy, out of all the quest members.

"Why are you so understanding?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"I understand a miserable life." Percy said casually shrugging. He did not add, "I would soon be like you when people find my mother was Khione."

Zoe nodded and gave a half-smile, something very difficult for her to accomplish. She felt much better now that she knew someone at least knows her identity and that person understood.

They sat there in compete silence for a long while, before Zoe asked, "Where is this train exactly headed?"

She scowled and shook her head exasperatedly when her response was a light snore from Percy who had fallen asleep with his head rolling forwards on his shoulders.

"This boy is certainly different." Zoe decided.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 11

A white blur of snow-capped mountains and icy pavements whizzed past the demigods in a speed not comprehensible. The windows had turned misty when the cold swept in, and Percy was awake by then to see it.

They had reached the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. Just as they felt the train slow to a smooth crunching halt on the ice-lined tracks, a sign captured their attention as they walked out of the train. It said, "Welcome to Cloudcroft, New Mexico."

The air was cold and thin. Snow decorated the roofs of houses as ice layered the front porches and roads. Tall trees with bare limbs loomed over the valley, casting pitch black shadows in the dull grey morning.

"Did the train stop for us to have some snacks?" Bianca wondered tiredly, covering her mouth politely as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"No, this is our last stop; we need to go on by ourselves from here." Percy replied, vaguely remembering his conversation with Apollo.

"How do you know?" Zoe asked, looking suspiciously at Percy.

"Apollo was the one to offer us help through the train, which is why we got here so fast. He told me the last stop was at New Mexico." Percy answered gesturing to the sign with faded miniscule writing.

Zoe nodded understandingly as she beckoned to the group and stated, "We should get some food first before continuing west."

The others agreed eagerly, their sleep-filled eyes brightening at the thought of delicious food sitting on plates in front of them.

They started making their way to the main street. As they trudged noisily on the snow, the demigods were shivering in the cold while Zoe and Percy were unhindered. Zoe had only her sleeveless silvery dress, but she had braved colder habitats before. Percy on the other hand, just needed a casual baggy t-shirt, since he was immune to cold thanks to his mother.

After a fifteen minute walk in complete silence, the demigods came across a café shop. They stepped in, triggering a loud chime of a bell above the door. Warmth from a lit fire enveloped them and the demigods sighed contentedly. The café shop was dim lit, and the flowing curtains gave a homey feeling.

The shop only had tables suited for 2 person so Annabeth and Zoe took their place on one while Bianca and Percy slid into another one.

Thalia remained standing as she told the others, "I am not hungry. I'll go on to see if there is any transportation available for us."

Zoe nodded and with a click of the door knob and a huge gust of cold wind, she was out. They ordered a couple of hot chocolates and some muffins to satisfy their needs.

As Percy scarfed down his blueberry muffin with enthusiasm, he was struck by a distant memory of his mother, Khione, baking the very same muffins with him when he was younger.

Flashback

"Mom, could you bake muffins for me please?" a younger version of Percy begged pleadingly, his eyes big as his mouth formed a cute pout.

It took some effort at Percy's puppy dog face, but Khione still refused.

"Son, I do not know how. Besides, I never tried it, it may not be tasty."

Just then, Hestia flashed into their living room with a warm mustard brown glow, flashing her warm radiant smile as usual.

"Aunt Hestia, you came to visit!" Percy shrieked in delight as he ran to his patron for a hug.

"Perce, you've grown taller since I've last met you. You look more like your father as each day passes." Hestia cooed as she ruffled the boy's messy hair playfully, glancing upwards at Khione as she said so.

Khione smiled knowingly as she looked down lovingly at her son, watching him squirm and laugh as Hestia tickled him unrelentlessly.

Once Percy was panting and out of breath, Hestia finally stopped and asked the pair, "What were you doing when I came?"

Khione sighed and replied, "He was begging me to bake muffins for him to eat. You know I do not associate well with activities mortals often do."

Hestia snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up with an idea, "Why don't we bake some muffins together. I love it as well. Khione, you have to try it!"

Khione's mouth was forming protest, but she never had the chance as Hestia and Percy each took one of her hands and dragged her toward the kitchen.

They spent the entire afternoon messing with ingredients, trying new recipes, when finally the outcome was successful when a tray full of nice and hot blueberry muffins emerged from the over. The overwhelming smell wafted into Khione's nose and even she had to give in to the heavenly smell.

It turns out the muffins they baked were scrumptious and they all had second servings. Khione was licking her lips and asking for more long after the tray was emptied.

"I never knew mortal food could be so…. yummy." Khione said looking incredulous after stuffing herself with those muffins.

"Told you we should have baked them, mom. They are rather finger-licking." Percy said as he popped a finger in his mouth and sucked on it for good measure.

The 2 goddesses laughed.

End of Flashback

Bianca's quiet voice interrupted Percy's flow of memories as she whispered to him, "Do you think the quest will be successful?"

Percy shook his head to clear and replied confidently, "It must be. We have to save Artemis." Then his tone became softer as he asked in turn, "Are you scared?"

Bianca shook her head and muttered a "no." too quickly. Percy's eyes furrowed in concern as he searched her eyes for the truth.

"Tell me the truth. It is okay to be afraid. I've been plenty of times in my life." Percy assured her.

Bianca gave a look of disbelief before she admitted, "Well, this is my first quest. I am terribly confused with everything that is going on. I feel helpless, like I can't do anything for you guys."

"You shouldn't be. You have true potential, your time will come. Don't worry yourself." Percy comforted her as he patted Bianca awkwardly on the shoulder.

Bianca was about to thank him when Thalia burst into the shop, sending a flurry of activity into the shop. Papers fluttered and hair was blown everywhere.

She had a panic-stricken expression written across her face. "There is a wild pig outside and it is heading our way." She said between breaths as she tried to keep her voice from wobbling. The thing she had seen had scared her.

Zoe cursed under her breath and they readied their weapons before walking out. "We need to run. Fast." She decided when she glimpsed the crazed boar with enormous husks charging towards them.

They made it to the edge of the town when a mighty roar shook the earth and a humongous pig came crashing onto the road. It was a wild boar, around thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and long sharp tusks.

It's back bristled with brown fur and its beady eyes were wild and angry. The pig turned towards the quest members and Thalia raised her spear, ready to attack.

"Don't kill it." Annabeth yelled, knowing what this massive creature was. The boar grunted and pawed the ground, like a bull ready to charge. Percy was afraid that was its intent.

"It is the Erymanthian Boar. It is supposed to be a blessing of the wild." Zoe informed them, her voice an octave higher than usual as she quickly dodged to one side, avoiding the pig as it came barreling towards them.

It swung its tusks, its goal to whack every demigod standing there into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express. Percy fell to the ground, dragging Bianca along with him as they pinned themselves down to evade the pointy tusks.

"I feel blessed." Percy said sarcastically, trying to find an answer to why this enormous thing trying to squish them into pig's feet-shaped ground-cakes was blessed.

They scattered on impulse and the boar looked confused for a second, swinging its huge head left and right. It snorted before charging towards Bianca who had backed into the welcome sign aforementioned.

She ducked out of the way from the hooves and came up behind the beast using her size as an advantage to her agility. The pig pulverized the welcome sign with a rear of its brown body.

"This must be the most commotion this poor isolated town has ever witnessed." Percy thought.

"Keep moving!" Zoe shouted among the din of angry snorts and ungraceful grunting. Bianca and Zoe ran off in opposite directions while Annabeth dashed for the pigs left.

Thalia and Percy were immediately singled out together and the boar squealed in a high-pitch note before bounding towards them. Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense.

The sight made the boar squeal again in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of its relatives.

Percy and Thalia ran uphill, trying to escape the boar, all the while knowing they could not kill this wild beast that was towering over them with hooves made to crush them.

They dodged in and out of trees while the boar plowed through them like a bulldozer. On the other side of the hill, Percy found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow.

"This way!" Percy said as he grabbed Thalia's arm and they ran along the rails while the boar roared behind them, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside.

Ahead of them there was a covered tunnel, and past that an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. Percy suddenly had an idea.

Thalia had turned pale but Percy continued dragging her along without asking her way she looked scared.

They ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side. They reached the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a now-filled gorge about seventy feet below.

"No, I won't!" Thalia screamed when she understood Percy's intent. She was white as ice and her palms had started to sweat as her knees shook in fear.

"Thalia, I know you are afraid of heights, but you need to overcome it. Do you want to be crushed?" Percy yelled, his voice almost lost to the wind.

Thalia gulped as she looked down the bridge and back at the ten ton pig tank knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders as it came.

The wild boar was all Thalia needed to see to make her decision. The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed.

Percy exchanged a glance with Thalia and they nodded at the same time, leaping off the bridge. They flew into the air, their arms and legs flailing, before they landed hard on the side of the mountain.

Thalia closed her eyes shut as she tucked her shield under both of them as they hurtled down the side of the mountain. They slid on the 'snowboard' and finally slid to a stop.

They looked up to see that the wild boar was less fortunate, all ten-tons of the monster charged out onto the trestle bridge which buckled under its weight.

It then fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a "poof". Thalia and Percy were breathing hard, they had pine needles in their hair, but other than a few scratches they were fine.

"Never ever make me do something like that again." Thalia said, her voice still weak, but her ferocious glare and megawatt shock covered up for it.

Percy nodded with his hair fried up in a spiky hairdo from the electric shock and said with a shrug, "Well, we are still alive."

Bianca, Annabeth and Zoe had reached them to find the pig squealing and struggling in the snow it was wedged in. It does not seem like it was going anywhere.

"Questionable timing." Percy panted as he lay there on the snow, regaining his breath. Zoe huffed while the other girls rolled their eyes.

They then stood up and circled the helpless boar.

"It is a blessing of the wild. We need to use it." Zoe stated, looking agitated.

Thalia looked irritated, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"We can ride it. It travels west and it can travel pretty fast." Zoe summed up her reasons. Thalia could only agree to what Zoe said and climbed onto the boars back like the others.

Percy squirmed in his 'seat', the fur was prickly and probably stinks like Hades' undies (Not that he wanted to know how that smells like).

Once the boar broke free, the pig cowboys were soon riding off.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 12

The demigods were squirming in their position on the wild boar already by the time sunset came. They had no idea how many miles they covered, but the mountains had faded into the distance and replaced by miles of flat dry land

As night fell, the boar came to an abrupt halt near a creek bed, snorted and started lapping the muddy water. It circled around grunting as it tore cacti from the ground, crunching them, needles and all.

"We need to get off the boar now, while it is not moving much. This is the farthest it can take us." Zoe decided as she hopped down onto the dry ground.

The others imitated her and waddled away the best they could with saddle sores. Ahead of them was a two-lane half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town. The post office with paint peeling off walls had a sign that said "Gilda Claw, Arizona" hanging crooked above the door.

Beyond that was a stretch of junkyards, piled up by tons of creaking and clanking metals along with I-don't-know-whatsits here and there.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Bianca gasped as she craned her neck and spun around, drinking in the entire view of the vast wastelands.

"Obviously a desert, and a garbage dump." Zoe replied in distaste as she wrinkled her nose at her surroundings. "We need to camp for the night, we won't go anywhere in Nyx' realm."

"Yes we should. But we need to schedule look outs, since the prophecy said one will be captured in a land without rain. I am pretty sure desert had no rain. We need to be extra careful." Annabeth said, her stormy grey eyes calculating as gear turned in her mind.

Zoe nodded and she and Bianca produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses from their massive bulging backpacks. A gust of chilling wind made Percy go to the boarded up post office and give the boards a yank.

He then threw in a pile in front of Thalia to do her lightning thingy. So they were huddled up on their warm sleeping bags around the cackling fire.

"The stars are out!" Zoe exclaimed happily as she leaned back contentedly to gaze at the constellations.

"Wow, I have never seen them so bright before." Thalia said in amazement as her eyes roamed the twinkling dotted sky.

"That is because the air pollution covered up the beautiful stars." Zoe huffed grumpily.

"I remember when I have seen them so bright when I was younger, but…" Bianca trailed off leaving a confused frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked looking concerned.

"I don't remember!" Bianca told him grabbing her head between her hands as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bianca, where did you see the stars so bright?" Zoe asked carefully like she was afraid something will happen.

"Somewhere in Las Vegas, I think." Bianca answered shrugging.

"That is not possible, the stars can never be so bright in Las Vegas just a dozen years ago, this does not make sense." Zoe thought for a while, drowning in her thoughts.

"I don't understand, my brother and me, we were in Las Vegas and the stars were really pretty, then we went in a casino and when we came out, the sky was practically covered with smoke and fumes." Bianca said, looking immensely perplexed.

Annabeth suddenly froze and she spun around to look at Bianca "Was the casino you were in called the Lotus Casino?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I have been there before in a quest. It speeds time up, I only felt I had been there for 1 hour, but it was actually 3 days." Annabeth replied softly shaking her head. "But then how did you get out? It took us a lot of effort just to move out the doors."

"I am not sure. There was a man, I think it was our lawyer, he demanded us to go out so we followed him. We did not know who was he, but he was the one to send us inside the casino." Bianca rambled nervously as all the attention was turned on her.

"Did you know what he looked like? What did he say?" Annabeth asked urgently her Athena side demanding answers.

"I…I don't remember. I really don't want to talk about this." Bianca said, her eyes darting left and right like a cornered animal.

Zoe leaned forward; her eyebrows knit with concern and asked, "What is the president of United States now?"

"Of course I know that." Bianca said confidently and told them the correct answer.

"How about the one before that?" Zoe asked gently, soothing her.

Bianca scrunched up her eyes as she tried to recall. "Roosevelt."

Zoe gulped and her eyes went wide. "Theodore or Franklin."

Bianca seemed to know choosing one of them could determine the truth so she thought for an extra-long time, fidgeting in her sleeping bag before she plied hesitantly, "Franklin. F.D.R."

Everyone was shell-shocked. "Bianca, that president ruled seventy something years ago."

Bianca was close to tears, "I can't be that old. Why am I like this?" She examined her hands, checking for wrinkles, but they were none.

Thalia's gaze softened as she patted the girl's shoulder comfortingly, knowing the experience of feeling out of time, being trapped in a pine tree and all.

"You are safe now with your brother. That is all that is needed." Percy assured her, speaking for the first time in the whole nerve-wracking conversation.

She nodded miserably vowing to find out about her past as she laid back down in her sleeping bag, pulling the covers above herself and drifting off to sleep with the others.

Night left as quickly as it came and morning drifted in its place. The group had awakened under the harsh command of Zoe who expected them to wake up wide eyed and bushy tailed. But the only thing she got bushy was Percy's mob of messy hair.

He yawned continuedly as they walked past junkyards, crunching on the hard pavement, curving around the stacks of waste metal. They had reached a clearing with solid but sandy-layered floor and small tufts of grass poking out from the ground.

They circled the clearing swiveling their heads to pinpoint the right direction to keep moving in. "Which way to we go?" Percy asked, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. He could sense smething was not right here.

Before Zoe can lower herself and touch the ground to heighten her tracking senses, a rumbling sound shook the ground in tremors as a huge army marched towards them in a you-are-so-dead manner. There were all kinds of monsters; the Minotaur was visible, twirling its axe above his head, snorting snot up his brown-pink snout, the Hydra stalked behind the Hydra, its seven heads darting to glare at the demigods.

But the most horrifying thing to the demigods was Medusa and her sisters. They wore a shawl wrapped around their hair with strange hissing noises emitting from inside it, and their eyes were hidden behind thick black sunglasses.

The monster advanced upon the small group with their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Thalia drew her spear, it was already cackling with electricity, Annabeth had slapped on her cap and disappeared from view with her glinting dagger, Zoe's bow had materialized while Bianca's dagger slid out of its sheath without a sound.

Percy activated his Tidnals, the mere sound of it humming as it spun in the air, extracting the additional length to the sword.

"We are going to have fun with you demigodssss." A Empousa snarled. It raised its scaly green hand with black pointed sharp nails pointing at the demigods and yelled "Attack!"

Chaos erupted immediately in the clearing as the tiny army of the demigods clashed with the monsters.

Zoe leapt on to monsters, gaining altitude before unleashing her deadly arrows. Every lightning quick flick of a hand ended with an arrow protruding from a monster's chest before it fell with a thud onto the ground, dissipating to yellow dust.

Annabeth remains to be out of sight as here and there monsters fell with a sickening crunch with no demigod around. She weaved through the monsters, spinning and cutting, her advantage being not able to be seen.

Thalia had no stealth mode like her best friend had but she made up for it with long string of angry cuss words and slams of lightning and thunder from the sky, frying monsters like a fried egg on a roof in summer, leaving them sizzling and burnt on the ground.

Bianca was a new camper, but she held out on her best with just her Stygian Iron knife, slashing and rolling whenever she needed. But just because she was doing okay does not mean she was not grateful when Percy fought his way to her so they could fight back to back.

Percy was a whirling tornado; his blades spinning in a circle around him, decapitating opponents as he swept through the monster ranks, killing every monster he passes with an effective jab of his hand. As he noticed the Hydra bounding towards him, with hatred glinting in its yellow slits for eyes, Percy smirked and charged towards it.

He leapt over a tackling head, dodged a set of fangs and stomped as hard as he could on one head, keeping it busy as he spied Bianca at the corner of his eye. He had to finish it off before it goes to Bianca, who was almost overwhelmed by the Minotaur with its clumsy charges.

Percy made an effort to not slice the heads off so concentrated on piercing the body to make it collapse. Thoughts ran through his head as he wracked his brain to find a memory to how to destroy the Hydra.

"With fire!" he murmured, finally gaining the answer he needed. But he knew he would have to reveal his secret that he tried to keep. He was having a debate in his head.

"_Zeus is going to kill you once he find out you are that powerful." _

"_No, but he will die anyway if he does not use fire."_

"_What is the—" _one of the sides was about to retort in his head but it was interrupted by the horrifying sight of the Hydra bearing down on Bianca who had a nasty cut on her forehead, lying seemingly unconscious on the floor.

Without a second thought, just as one of the Hydra heads bent its head with a dramatic hiss, drawing the terrified attention of the other demigods in the fight, to make Biankebab, Percy threw himself in front of Bianca.

In just mere seconds before the sharp gleaming teeth pierced his skin, Percy let out a yell and let loose a torrent of fire at it, burning all the heads to crisp. Thalia, Annabeth and Zoe stood there with their jaws dropped, their quest mate, a son of Poseidon, just shot fire from his hands.

Percy shot an apologetic look along with a sheepish grin to them before mouthing "I'll tell you later". They nodded grudgingly, still surprised by Percy's actions.

The 3 girls moved swiftly onward to deal with the stupid reckless Minotaur and the rest of the monsters while Percy came face to face with Medusa and the gorgons.

"A son of Poseidon. Interesting. Your statue would look great in my garden, with your handsome face and all." Medusa purred, her snakes/hair hissing with their red forked tongues in agreement.

Percy tried not to gag at the image before he replied calmly, "My trophy wall might just have the space for your heads."

The gorgons snarled and whipped off their shawl, letting their snake hair spring out. They took off their sunglasses revealing their eyes that could turn anything that looked straight to it into stone.

Percy had squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep calming breaths as he drowned his sight and focused on his hearing of the surroundings. As pith-black surrounded him, he was struck by a memory of playing hide and seek with Khione during his training for fighting blindfolded.

He snapped his blades out and held them at ready as the gorgons surrounded him. He resisted the urge t open his eyes as Medusa purred into his ears about how he should open his eyes and stare into her beautiful mesmerizing eyes.

He jerked his head from side to side, trying to hear everything clearly in a position. He could sense the flaps of the wings of the gorgons fading as they drew farther and farther away.

"They are heading to Bianca!" He thought in alarm, a startling image of her lying motionless on the ground flashing in his mind.

He waited impatiently until he could hear Medusa's snake hairs hissing behind him, before he turned just a fraction and swung his sword horizontally, faster that eyes can follow, straight threw Medusa's throat, beheading her ugly head from the body.

An ear-chilling screech in unison from the gorgons betrayed their outrage of the loss of their sister.

Still cautious about the gorgons, he blindly crept towards them, turning his head to hissing sounds from the snakes in their hair. He could hear them picking Bianca up.

"Oh no. What should I do, I can't lash out, I might kill Bianca. But if I do not do anything, Bianca will be captured." Percy thought in his mind as he quickly neared them, not daring to peek, just in case.

Just as he lashed out with his _hand_ to stop one of the gorgons, he barely grazed his fingers at the bottom of the wing, but with a powerful flap of her wing, she flew with her remaining sisters to their master with the limp daughter of Hades in tow.

"Bianca!" Percy cried out, stretching his arm, running to try and catch up to the gorgons. How could he be so weak, he could not even help his friend. As they flew out of sight, he crumpled to the ground and held his head in his hands as he blamed himself again and again for her capture.

With a chilling thought, he remembered the line in the prophecy "One shall be captured in a land without rain." Here they were in the desert, without Bianca.

When Percy looked back up, the lines, "It should have been me" still running through his mind, he saw Annabeth on the ground, her eyes bearing a sad edge to the normally stormy grey. Thalia sat by her side cleaning a scratch on her leg, with her eyes downcast. Zoe sat the farthest away, drowning in self-guilt.

"I should not have been so rash. I should not have let her come to the quest. Now she is captured, it is my entire fault." Zoe blamed herself miserably, as she rocked back and forth with her arms around her knees.

They sat there in silence, the tension in the air thick as the quest members kept to themselves the whole afternoon. "I swear on river Styx, I will find Bianca and save her." Percy vowed as he bit his lip, feeling like a failure.

Once they finally recovered a little bit from their shock over the kidnapping of Bianca, the girls turned to Percy with a look that meant business.

Zoe walked right up to him with a stern look. "Spill." Percy needed to clear some things up a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 13

Percy stiffened at the demand and a defiant side of him bubbled over as he turned towards the three girls with a stoic face and a calm sense.

"What was all the fire about? Who are you? Are you really Poseidon's kid?" Annabeth shot questions out in a fiery speed, spinning the gears in Percy's mind uncontrollably, making his brain a mush.

He sighed exasperatedly and held up his hands like a "stop" sign, "Annabeth have you ever considered taking pauses and breathes in interrogation?"

Her grey eyes widened before she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Answer the questions."

Percy frowned, deep in thought for a while before answering stubbornly, "Why should I tell you, I only know you for around 3-4 days. I don't whether I can trust you or not. Your parentage proves my judgment ever more correct."

The girls drew back in surprise; they had not expected Percy to refuse like that. Annabeth drew in an offended breath and exclaimed, "What do you mean? We are your quest-mates. We fought side by side and you don't want to share this little secret?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at her "It is personal family business." He replied vaguely.

Now it was Zoe's turn to glower at him, "I trusted you with my secret! You are just like other male scum!" Her volcanic black eyes flashed dangerously as she growled at him.

Percy leveled his gaze with hers as he replied, "It is a matter of life and death." The girls scoffed in disbelief, but he remained with a serious expression on his face.

In his mind, Percy felt extremely frustrated, "Why can't these girls realize that I can be killed if Zeus knows about the powers? And my mother might even be hunted down to be killed when Zeus knows of her being alive and aiding me."

Thalia faltered before searching Percy's eyes for any signs of lies, his face seemed particularly grim. "Wait, you're not joking are you? Your life really depends on this."

Percy nodded and let out a complicate sigh, "I know you think that you telling me your secret was the same as me telling your secret, Zoe. But this is where it is different, the gods know about you while they don't know me entirely."

Zoe's eyes widened with understanding at his words. "You mean, you are facing the problem I had a long time ago, just without them knowing yet." She tried to phrase the sentence carefully.

Percy nodded miserably and winced, knowing his mom was nothing like Atlas. Zoe's eyes lost its fierce flash, but it still held a rock hard look within it as she managed to say through gritted teeth, "Fine, it can wait until later. We have to get on with our quest. But, _boy_, you will make sure to tell me."

Percy let out a sigh, understanding he was out of danger yet, but he still needed to prove himself and gain the gods trust before he can reveal _all_ his powers.

They did not have to walk far as they quickly found an incredibly old tow truck at the edge of the dump. It had a full tank of gas and the engine managed to splutter into life so the demigods borrowed it and moved on with their quest.

The ride was mostly silent, the blanket of tension pressing down on everyone, making it a difficulty to breathe properly. The three girls sat in the front, talking in hushed whispers. Knowing it was about him, Percy strayed to the back where he sat, thinking about the prophecy.

He sighed again, his eyes sad, there was so much riding on his shoulders and he still has not even gained his allies' trust. He did not know what to do.

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of the river canyon. It was a dead end. The demigods got out reluctantly as Thalia slammed the door angrily. "Great. What now?" Thalia's sarcasm never ceased.

Percy squinted his eyes against the unrelentless rays of sunshine as he scanned the horizon. Desert was everywhere; occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting to take 5 seconds to look at. The river was not very big but it did carve a huge scar out of the desert.

Rock cliffs tipped with jagged stones and shifting sand dropped away below them. Zoe surveyed their surroundings with a quick glance and pointed to a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face. "We should use that path, it is shorter."

Percy was about to agree with her when he noticed to Thalia's going-from-white-to-green face. Her problem with heights… He flashed her a pitying smile and piped up. "We should go farther upstream, it is longer, but it is safer."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows but netherless, followed him as they walked along the river. They walked about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season.

Percy 'borrowed' 2 canoes and left a note saying they will return it. "We need to go upstream." Zoe said as she lowered her canoe into the water. "The rapids are too swift. The currents are strong."

"Leave that to me." Percy replied curtly as he walked over to Thalia as she wobbled into the water, narrowing her eyes cautiously at the water. Percy grabbed hold of the canoe as he waited for her to climb in.

"Thank you." She said sincerely as she climbed nervously into the boat, worried her uncle might not take a liking to her crossing his domain.

"You owe me 2." Percy told Thalia, his eyes twinkling as he smirked.

"One only. You nearly killed me when we jumped off the bridge because of the boar; I do not call that saving." Thalia countered, shuddering remembering her crazy encounter with the boar and in the process jumping off a bridge.

"One and a half. I still made sure you did not become Thal-kebab." Percy offered a reasonable deal. Thalia huffed and agreed unwillingly.

"Can you sit with Zoe? She seems to be suffering from the kidnapping of Bianca." Thalia asked, glancing worriedly at Zoe.

"I thought you did not get along well with her." Percy asked confusedly. In camp, Thalia was not on the good side of Zoe. Ever.

"We put our differences apart when we are fighting for our life in a quest." Thalia explained as if that is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her. But she is still a man-hating killing machine." Percy said with a warning tone in his voice. Thalia laughed and made a shoo-shoo motion with her hand as she helped Annabeth onto the canoe.

Percy headed slowly to Zoe and let out a breath. This was about the last thing he wanted to do as he saw her sitting in the canoe waiting for him impatiently.

Percy helped push the canoe from the shore and quickly hopped on the canoe and found a couple of flirtatious naiads twirling their floating hair around their webbed fingers.

"Hey, can you help us head upstream, please?" Percy asked them telepathically, not wanting to sound like a complete retard by talking to creatures aloud.

"Sure, your majesty. We would anything for the handsome son of the sea." They replied in unison with a high-pitched girlish squeal that made Percy flinch at the noise.

He blushed a deep shade of red at the comment at the end, he felt extremely uncomfortable with a bunch of creatures that looked like teenager girls living in the sea, calling him a hot majesty. It was too weird.

He looked over to Zoe staring at him strangely as they canoe started gliding smoothly over the water. His face immediately sobered up as he told her full-heartedly, "It was my fault at the junkyard. I should have fought harder."

"No, I pushed her into the quest. I knew she was not trained but she had so much potential and she had a kind heart. I thought this quest might show her that she has a spot waiting for her in the hunt after she refused."

They were silent for a while after that as Percy drank the fact in then said, "I must have sounded like a hypocrite back there when I said I could not tell you. But really I meant what I said; lives are at stack judging by what I say. I can't let people that counted on me down."

Percy looked away as he added silently in his mind, "I let my real mom down when I could not save her that night during the attack. I will never let anyone close to me get hurt if I could help it."

"I understand but once you are clear of imminent danger, you will be telling me." Zoe growled almost playfully as she fiddled with her sharp gleaming dagger.

Percy sighed and nodded, thinking, "What is with the hunters and their obsession of holding sharp objects when making sure something goes the way they like it."

Suddenly, the canoe jerked to a halt. The naiads could not go any further. I looked up and immediately saw why; the river was blocked by a dam the size of a football stadium.

"Hoover Dam. It is ginormous." Thalia gasped as she craned her neck to take a look at the whole thing. They stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs.

The naiads broke off into a squeal of grumbles as they pouted and led the canoes away. They obviously did not like a wall protruding out of their nice home.

"Seven hundred feet tall. Built in 1930s. Five million cubic acres of water. Largest construction project in the United States." Annabeth recited as she rocked on the balls of her feet as her eyes took in the entire sight of the dam, getting drunk on the beauty of architecture.

"We should head up there. I could use a toilet break." Thalia said decisively.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked curiously. Thalia um-hummed and replied, "Once. To see the guardians." She pointed towards the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with 2 big golden statues. Their coat of paint was already worn but their toes shone radiantly.

"Wow, those toes sure are bright." Percy exclaimed. "Yes, tourists often come here to rub their toes to bring good luck. Mortals like coming up with crazy ideas." Annabeth quickly informed him.

The demigods took some time to get up to the dam, but they did it after some heaving breaths and deep pants.

"We should find the dam toilet." Thalia said as she literally crawled the way up the cliff. She suddenly grinned as she realized what she said.

Annabeth and her busted up laughing as Percy tried to keep a straight face while adding on, "I need a dam water fountain." They laughed even harder, bringing the confused Zoe to conclude that they were not sane.

"I could use some dam French fries!" Annabeth said between breaths as she held her stomach and puffed while laughing.

Just as they were about to enter a new round of contagious laughing, Percy stilled as if sensing something that was not right. The temperature in the sir seemed to drop as what Percy saw wiped the smile off his face in an instant.

A familiar clatter of teeth and bones drew the others attention to the group of skeleton warriors walking towards them. There were about 8 of them and they were undefeatable.

They were so dead. "We have a dam problem." Percy said gravely, biting his lip as he stared with dread at the oncoming 'army'. This time no one laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 14

Percy's luck just gets _better and better_. He groaned inwardly as he activated his Tidnals and they sprung into an identical pair of silver gleaming daggers. "More monsters to pound." He thought in his mind.

The skeleton warriors held guns as they moved forward. Tourists of Hoover Dam ran around screaming. Percy was wondering what they saw.

Zoe bit back a curse and told the others, "We must have remained in one place too long. We have to fight this time, there is nowhere to run." She had already notched a silver arrow pointing at the advancing group of skeleton warriors.

"No _duh_. But there is just on teeny weeny problem…; they are practically undefeatable!" Thalia exclaimed sarcastically, her voice an octave higher at the part.

Zoe huffed and before she could snap back, Annabeth cut in, "We need to make the best of it." Her calculating eyes flashed. "Each should take 2. Just try to kill it."

The rest of the group nodded grudgingly and spread out, gripping their weapons in their hands. Each demigod rushed towards the skeleton warriors with a battle cry.

Percy had managed to draw 2 of the skeletons away as he hacked and slashed in every effective place he could think of. But every time he managed to strike a place, the bones rattled and fall out of place before forming their original shape again.

Percy felt frustrated; he had to watch for flying bullets while trying to kill an invulnerable monster. He gave a look around to check on the others while he called up the air particles in the air and sent a force rippling through the 2 warriors, using wind to push them back, scattering their bones.

As the bones found their way to connect with each other, Percy saw Zoe nimbly dodge all the shots of the skeletons as she fired arrows from the higher ground she preferred. When a bullet knocked her bow out of her hands, she growled and unsheathed her daggers without hesitation to attack.

Thalia was standing on a wild mess of scorch burn marks on the floor created by her flashes of lightning she called down upon the skeleton warriors. The skeleton warriors had smoking melting bones that just molded back into shape after they were burnt.

In another corner, 2 skeleton warriors were shooting wildly, turning and firing at this invisible person that is Annabeth. Out of nowhere, there would be something knocking the skeletons off their feet.

"We need to find a way to spread the bones far away to keep them from reforming!" Annabeth shouted above the din of clanging metals and continuous gunshots. She ducked quickly under a bullet and immediately straightened to resume her fight.

"Alright, but how?" Zoe asked as she rolled and leaped over incoming rocketing bullets. She gave a fleeting look to Annabeth but only got a shrug in response.

Percy went back to his 2 skeleton opponents. He ran through ideas in his mid to disarm the skeleton warrior as he side-stepped maiming attempts of the warriors. 2 shots rang out in the air, Percy spun away from the first then found one headed to his right side.

So, like in slow motion, his mind focused on the single bullet heading his way, blurring anything else but that. His senses were instantly sharper as his main concentration was the targeted bullet. He could distinctively hear a faint whistle of wind as the bullet penetrated the air. Percy brought a dagger up and like in baseball, he made sure to make his dagger slam into the bullet, sending it zooming back to its shooter; the gun.

It felt like he went above the surface of the water, seeing everything clearly when his senses reverted to normal. He saw the bullet ricochet back to the gun, the force sending a shake of the warrior's arm bones, making it lose its grip on the gun.

Percy leapt up, driving his blade into the skeletons skull, cracking its base as he jumped over the skeleton. He landed and looked back seeing the skeleton warrior stumble, trying to gain its bearings as it fell to its knee joints. The cracks started sealing itself.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Annabeth give a yell of pain as she went down in her left leg, crumpling onto the ground as she cradled the leg with a gun wound. She was sickly pale and blood formed a pool around her.

"ANNABETH!" Zoe, Percy and Thalia cried out urgently. Their eyes were frantic with worry as they saw their friend go down. Thalia ran over to check on her friend as she fried the skeletons near her in her anger at them. Rage bubbled up inside of Percy as he saw red; his friends were some things the monsters should not mess with.

"_I might not know them long, but I certainly do not want them killed." _Percy thought angrily.

He closed his eyes and reach deep down deep. His senses searched below the floor into the underground, into the waters deep down.

A painful jab in his gut made him grunt as he closed his hands to a fist, imagining a fist of water from the underground in his grasp. He raised his clenched hand and gave a downward punch, forcing the water to imitate it.

The push caused a mighty tremor in the underground, bringing a earthquake vibrating just below the demigods feet. The shake knocked the skeletons and the demigods except for Percy off their feet, sending them sprawled spread-eagled on the ground.

Percy saw the skeletons bones break and fall away from it original body, scattered everywhere. Just as he was about to form a wave to push it to the extinct that it cannot form again, he heard a shot ring out.

Unfortunately, a skeleton warrior had just pressed the trigger of its gun before it fell, and a bullet shot out, heading in the direction of Annabeth who was curled up on the ground in a fetal position, vulnerable to the bullet aimed for her.

With a swivel of his head in a millisecond, he knew Annabeth would die of another wound due to blood loss. In an instinct and form of loyalty and care, he thought "Screw it" and lunged for Annabeth, taking the blow of the shot, straight into his chest.

He drowned in a sea of agony as his eyes fluttered faintly from the blinding pain centered in his chest. His senses dulled to an odd ringing sound in his ears. He felt like he was underwater, sounds were muffled and his sight was blurry and distorted.

He felt an onslaught of emotions, relief that Annabeth was out of the line of death for now, fear that this might be the end, pain, so much pain rippling within him.

As he lay there, in his own circle of red, his head swam and the red stain on his shirt was gradually forming. In his mushy-brain-and-in-agony state, he heard words and snippets of sentences, shards of conversations.

"…Used….ambrosia…Annabeth…injured…no more..."

"How…Percy…dying…what…"

"Sorry….drop…nectar…left…."

A sweet drop that tasted like blueberry muffins wet hi chapped lips as only one drop of its content dribbled into Percy's mouth. In an instant, Percy's senses improved and his pounding headache retreated to a dull throb. But the pain from his chest did not lessen as he continues to suffer in agony.

Surprisingly, he could summon the energy to force his glued-shut eyelids open as his sight welcomed a flurry of colours and activity. He could hear what the people said, still soft, but audible.

"He opened his eyes! Percy, can you hear me?" Thalia frantically asked her head topped with spiky black hair hogged his view.

Percy tried to say "Yes" but the word died in his throat so he nodded. Even shifting his head was painful. Thalia drew in fast shallow breaths as her eyebrows creased in worry for him.

Annabeth came into view. Her blond hair was singed and stuck out in every place possible. Her grey eyes swam with tears as she cried and sobbed.

"Why did you take the bullet?" She choked out. She seemed better, her leg was still twisted in an odd angle but the wound had closed due to the ambrosia they must have fed her.

His eyes started closing out of weariness, he felt like he wanted to welcome the darkness that is about to envelop him. But a hard painful slap to his cheek brought him back to reality. Of course, it was Zoe.

"Stay focused!" she snapped, "Males, always doing stupid things." She shook her head as if in disapproval but her eyes showed true concern.

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat and forced the words out in a raspy voice. "Any nectar?"

Annabeth wore a guilty expression as she apologized over and over again. "I am so sorry, so sorry! My leg used up all of it." Thalia placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder as she rambled, "Is there anything we can do? No nectar, no ambrosia. We are so dead. No, Percy will die. We cannot bring him to the hospital, this is bad."

With an enormous effort, Percy said, "Use….all…energy…will..p-pass out." For a moment, the girls looked confused but formed a look of understanding as he placed his hand on his wound.

He felt the warm blood seeping out. Percy took a deep shaky breath and exerted the rest of his energy and concentrated on sealing the wound, extracting the bullet, stopping the flow of blood coming out.

Once he was done and the pain he felt before was now a slight feeling of burning and tingling like when he had a cut. He felt his energy wane as he felt weak all over, and his eyes rolled to back of his head. He tumbled down a deep black pit of unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 15

Annabeth had panicked when Percy's hand fell limp. She had checked his pulse on his wrist while the other girls waited on bated breath. They heaved a sigh of relief when she felt a faint but consistent beat to his heart.

"He is still with us. Probably unconscious." Annabeth reported as she wiped sweat off her brow. This was not her first quest but it seemed much more challenging. Zoe still had a stoic expression on but inside, she felt her worries ease a little; knowing one of their valued fighters was still there.

"Uh, guys..." Thalia had an uncertain look on her face as she gestured wildly at the reforming skeleton warriors. Their bones started jerking towards their own individual bones, forming into a whole body. "We should go now…"

Annabeth nodded her head enthusiastically; she would rather cram into any transportation with the 2 enemies snapping at each other than fight the skeletons off again. "We have no car or transportations." She cried out frustratedly, throwing her arms into the air in an exasperated way.

She looked around, swiveling her head to see her surroundings hoping an object could give her an idea to let them escape. Something shiny and gold caught her eye; it was the 2 pairs of golden angel statues. She could recall her visit to Hoover Dam with her dad when she was young vividly.

Flashback

"Daddy, what are those giant things! They are shiny!" Young Annabeth cried out excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as her blond pigtails swing side to side. She was dragging her lumbering dad to the huge statues with big shiny toes.

"Dear, these are statues." Her dad explained trying to keep it simple as he controlled himself and refrained from sprouting out the textbook version.

"Why are they so big?!" Annabeth asked in wonder as she looked up with her mouth wide open and eyes wide. Her dad pushed his glasses up higher from the bridge of hsi nose hwere they had slipped down to as he looked down at his daughter lovingly; she bore the same eyes as her mother.

"They are said to be Athena's gift to Zeus." Her dad continued, his eyes glazing over in a strange expression Annabeth never saw before. He smiled happily and goofily as if he was remembering something.

"Those are the gods right?" Annabeth asked again her eyes still bulging in awe as she stared at the statues in newfound respect. Frederick nodded and informed her, "The toes are so bright because tourists rub them for good luck."

"Whoa, really?" Annabeth gasped as she scurried over and rubbed vigorously on the toes, scrubbing every spot until she was satisfied she was going to get the best of luck.

Flashback End

Annabeth smiled sadly. That memory was forever etched in her mind like all the other moments of her and her dad together before her step-mom came. She liked the way it was before.

She turned to Thalia, her grey eyes flashing in dtermination; she was going to trust her instincts on this idea: "Pray to your dad for help."

"He never answers." Thalia scowled as she narrowed her eyes at the sky, her father's domain. A rumble of thunder was her response. She could not stand one more time of being hopeful for nothing only to get let down again. Why can't she just have a response from her dad when she pleas for help? No, the last time she tried that, he turned her to a tree! A normal teenager girl would have father desperately trying to get there to help, nto have her father strike a lightning bolt on her to transform her into on with the forest. Well, she was not a mere normal teenager girl.

"Try it this time. There are the statues this time!" Annabeth said insistently with an urgent note in her voice. Thalia looked at her friend strangely- she was going to pay if she was going to get disappointed- before closing her eyes and murmured something inaudible.

She finished up the prayer and looked to the cloudless sy for a reply or sign of some kind hopefully. When she was certain that nothing strange presented itself to her, her face crumpled. It seems like she could not depend on anyone nowadays, even her dad. "Done. See, he really never—" Thalia was cut off when a dark shadow was cast over them. Her jaw fell open when one of the statues swooped down to them, their wings open.

The demigods surprise did not last long as the familiar clatter of bones diverted their attention.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled at the 2 statues looming over them. Her face had brightened up when she saw her dad's rescue team. Maybe he does are after all.

"You a Zeus' kid?" One of the statues mumbled questioningly, studying her face, searching for similarities between her and Zeus.

"Yes! Now please hurry!" Thalia screamed back in reply as a bony skeletal hand clawed at her desperately. Zoe and Annabeth were scrambling way from the skeleton warriors the best they could, dragging Percy's unmoving form along the ground.

"She's a feisty one, ain't she, Hank? At least we got a please out of her." One of the golden angels said as he whistled appreciatively.

"Well, it would be nice to get a stretch. Don't you agree, Chuck? We will be saving damsels in distress like before, before we were stuck in that blasted place getting tickles on my big toe." 'Hank' replied shrugging casually, his tone shifting into outrage at the last bit. His reply was from a certain annoyed huntress glaring at them, "Um, hello? Getting ran over by skeletons here."

"Alright." The 2 angels bent down, scooped 2 into each of their metal painted arms before they rocketed into the sky. Hank wrapped his metallic arms around Thalia and Annabeth as Chuck plucked Zoe and Percy from the ground.

As they flew, Thalia muttered silent prayers to her dad, her face pale white as her lips quivered not only from the cold. Her legs dangled weakly underneath her as she squeezed her eyes shut. Annabeth was doing her best to soothe Thalia but her words went unheard. Zoe was glaring at everything, she was irritated that she was stuck with a boy out of 2 other girls she would be kind of okay with.

A metal finger was wrapped around her waist while the other hand cupped Percy's still unconscious form.

"Where should we drop you off?" The other one asked as he yelled over the whistling wind billowing past them.

Zoe contemplated for a while. "California. Near Mount Tam. Is that okay?" She looked up at her 'transportation'.

"Sure! Chuck, we can just have a chit-chat with a couple of lady statues before—"Hank agreed, but was interrupted by a barely-stifled groan from Zoe as she gagged.

"Please, there are kids here and a certain huntress!" She exclaimed as she looked pointedly at the other demigods in the statues' arms.

Hank's cheeks turned a slight twinge of pink as he looked down, suddenly finding the snowy capped mountains they were flying over very interesting.

The mountains soon fell away into hills, and then they were zipping along the farmland and towns and highways. Percy had woke up somewhere near San Francisco groggily, his head still pounding. He was alive, he could move without hurting himself but he still felt like he was ran over by 2 trucks filled with a hundred of hellhounds.

Percy nearly had a heart attack after peering down the hand he was lying on. "Whoa, where are we? Why am I sitting on a hand?" He looked over to the right where Zoe shifted uncomfortably in her tight space of a hooked metal finger around her. She notched arrow after arrow, shooting specific signs, doing target practice to take her mind off things.

"We are headed to California. Golden Statues are bringing us there." She replied curtly without taking her eyes off a bar sign below them. As they zoomed past it, a single arrow was lodged deep inside the piece of wood.

"As bizzare as that sounds, I will not comment." Percy decided after a while of trying to understanding the situation they were in now. He suddenly noticed Zoe looked grim and her face was the colour of fog.

"What is wrong, Zoe?" His eyes were furrowed in concern as he looked over to the huntress.

Zoe's black hair flowed in a wave in the air behind her as she looked to Percy with a sigh, "Do you know about the history of the Hesperides?" This was the next part of her secret.

"There were four sisters. They are the nymphs of sunset. They lived in the garden of Hesperides, dedicating their life to protecting the golden apples of immortality with Ladon." Percy listed off what he knew from history lessons with Khione as he counted them down with his fingers.

"Partly correct." For some reason, Zoe's face had a wistful hint to her usually stoic expression. "There were 5 sisters. I was the fifth."

Percy was even more confused if that was possible, "What?! But... you were not in the history books..."

"I was blotted out like I never existed. You see, I was banished. I was disowned because I betrayed them unknowingly. I was young then when I helped a hero get past Ladon to get a apple of immortality. You must know of this hero, every boy wants to be just like him." Zoe's voice underwent a tone of disgust as she spat the last few words out.

"You mean... Heracles. You helped Heracles? Wait... it was never..." Percy thought long and hard and he came up with the answer, surprising himself in the process. The myths never mentioned Heracles getting any help. Zoe was used and she bore all the consequences, even those of what Heracles committed.

"My mom told me of all the things he had done. I for one, do not want to be like him." Percy said firmly remembering what his mom rattled on about Heracles, his great deeds and how he had so many help but none of the aidings were mentioned or given credit for.

Zoe was surprised; "Who was this mom that knew such things?" She did not say it out but she was immensely curious of this person that taught Percy to be who he was.

"I knew I deserved the punishment. I bore it because I knew it was right. I was exiled and I never returned. Now I am coming back to my old home." Zoe said finally revealing the reason she was looking so down.

Percy looked up into Zoe's eyes and as a friend, he comforted her, "You always had the courage. You will make it. Hardships you have faced was proof of that." Zoe sent a long look of gratitude to him before looking foward to California with at least some reassurance provided.

Percy turned his head. "Artemis, here we come." Percy thought grimly as he saw the mountain of despair looming, swirling with storm clouds just behind the garden of Hesperides.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff

Chapter 16

Dark grey funnels and storm clouds raged in the sky, lighting the sky with jagged strikes of lightning as thunder rolled menacingly. The mist and fog hung like a heavy blanket in the air, boring down on the labored lungs of Thalia, Annabeth, Zoe and Percy as they heaved and panted all their way.

They trudged through the Garden of Hesperides, a magnificent beauty in contrast to the dark shadowy ruins of Mount Othrys lurking behind it. Fresh green strands of grass danced in the gentle breeze billowing through the air as flowers and plants of different kinds bloomed healthily with vibrant colours.

Soon, they could barely make out a five story tall apple tree where golden apples hung from it strong sturdy branches. The fruits twinkled as the bright sun rays dazzled them. As the demigods neared it, they caught a distinctive whiff of cough drops blended with something that made anybody want to wrinkle their nose, choke and gag, before vomiting and smell it again, repeating the process continuously.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy's voice was muffled as his eyes bulged from his head while he pressed his hand to his nose and mouth like his life depended on it.

"Eucalyptus." Zoe pointed to the forest of huge trees surrounding them. Percy's eyes widened but remained dull with confusion. "Monsters love eating them, especially dragons. If you had that kind of breath you would devour them."

Finally, they stepped out from the mass of trees and continued on one single path that lead to a lush meadow of shadow and flowers: the garden of twilight, home to the Hesperide Sisters.

A dragon lay curled around the base of its trunk; its hundreds of heads lay in a heavy heap in its slumber as it slept with half closed slits for eyes, occasionally rumbling with a smothered snore. The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket, glinting with coppery black scales.

Percy and the others made smothered grunts as they held their breath, all except for Zoe who seemed to have no response for the disgusting smell, but held an uncomfortable stance as she looked on into the bright red sash of the sunset with a grim expression.

The other followed her example and as they squinted hard against the unrelentless beams of the hot sun. Four figures shimmered into existence as they descended down the stepping stones of polished black marble that led around either side of the tree.

The four women wore flowing pure white dresses that trailed behind them as they placed each foot delicately before them as they moved forward with grace and regality that could only belong to gods. A sound, beautiful and eerie voices echoed. They were the Hesperide sisters.

"Sisters," Zoe started, shifting uncomfortably, for the first time Percy had seen, gripping then releasing the hold of her silver bow.

"We do not see any sister." The older one replied with a voice so cold it sent shivers down every one's spines. "Why do a huntress and three demigods trespass our territory?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, he had developed a growing dislike for this Hesperid. He had always despised people who do not forgive for a second chance, who hold no care or love for family, no matter what wrong that member had committed.

"We wish to pass through your garden to reach our destination." Percy was hard set on rescuing Artemis and these girls will not be stopping him. Annabeth and Thalia nodded determinedly behind him.

He held each harsh gaze of the Hesperide with a fierce stare but faltered when he reached the soft volcanic black eyes of the youngest one. Her usually glassy emotionless eyes were brimmed with glistening tears that the other Hesperides never noticed. They held sympathy and longing as she gazed wistfully at her older sister she missed dearly: Zoe.

Percy gave a small smile, at least now Zoe has one person she cared and loved before and maybe still do to welcome her back to her home before.

"We have never heard of you, demigod, but there must be a reason for the camp to select you out of all others." One of the Hesperides nodded in understanding as she averted her stare when Percy turned his intense gaze at her.

"We cannot let thee pass. You have no right now." Another sister had her hands on her hips as she stared down disdainfully at the demigods.

"We need to go up to that mountain to save Artemis." Zoe stepped forward, tilting her chin up in a defiant way as she stared at the sisters. She suffered and went through with the punishment, nearly got herself killed multiple times for it, but her sisters she grew up with spared no warm glance for her, only her younger sister, Hesperia. Sure, she deserved the exile, but she would have thought the sisters would have forgiven her and maybe treated her without a cold glare.

"You know he will kill thee and the rest, including the goddess." The older one looked back at the mountain of despair where more clouds gathered.

"Not if I can help it." Zoe's face was set into a stone mask as her rock hard eyes glittered with ferociousness. She let a feral growl from the back of her throat at the mention of her mistress up there.

Hesperia cut in before this could break into a fight, "I need to say goodbye to my sister. I will make sure they leave and never be seen again." She stepped forward and looked back for permission from her sister.

The elder one gave one long and hard glance before saying, "Duty's first, Hesperia." She nodded and she and the other 2 disappeared in a glow of bright white light.

Hesperia turned with an urgent and desperate look on her face. She broke into a warm relieved smile as she flung her arms around Zoe's neck, hugging her older sister.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Hesperia, before she drew back with a reluctant sigh. "I have missed you so much Zoe! The elder sisters never forgave you. They were cold-hearted. But I knew you never meant to betray and hurt us. You took the punishment so willingly. I forgave you after watching you overcome the hardships in your journey through your banishment."

Hesperia took a deep long breath to steady herself. "Hesperia, I have longed to see you too. I did not believe that you would actually give me a second chance after the crimes I committed. Now, I knew how I was wrong before and I am truly sorry." Zoe bit her lip as she blinked rapidly with watery eyes.

For the first time in her long life, she was crying in joy, she had a sister that looked past her mistakes, forgave them and loved her back.

"Aegle won't let you back to our family even after how long I pleaded with her. She will be coming back once she knows what we are doing. You must hurry to Mount Othrys, it is rising and your mistress is in great danger." Hesperia urged them as she ushered them towards the mountain.

The demigods moved towards the mountain, the summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power.

Percy turned back towards Hesperia who was already ready to flash out, "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

"Hesperia, do not forget I always love you!" Zoe added as the whistling wind blew her dark hair around her. She looked back with a long final glance.

"Zoe, I love you too. Be careful! I will try to help whenever I can." Hesperia's voice faded into nothing in the end as she teleported away.

The demigods were alone now. They have reached the mountain; there were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns stood isolated as statues of bronze stood with distorted faces where half of it was melted off.

"Mount Othrys." Annabeth breathed as she gazed in wonder at the place. She frowned then continued, "It is not supposed to be here."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to recall his history lessons with his mom. "If Mount Othrys reflects the condition of its…." He trailed off as he drew in a breath.

"This is bad, really bad." Thalia looked around cautiously as they picked their way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves the same way Mount Olympus does. It exists on the edges of civilization."

They moved on with extreme care, keeping their eyes focused in front of them where they approached the summit of the mountain. There, grey clouds swirled in a heavy vortex creating a roof-like grey funnel.

"This is Atlas's mountain. Where he used to…." Zoe froze and her voice was ragged with despair. "Used to hold the sky up."

There, where Atlas used to bear the curse on his shoulders was Artemis with her dress in tatters, scratched and torn beyond repair. Her auburn hair hung miserably, shielding her face from the demigods. She looked just like she had in Percy's dream, if not possibly worse.

"Ah, demigods. You would make a wonderful tribute to our master." Atlas stood beside Artemis, standing proud and tall, his face stretched into an evil smile as he towered over them with his jagged glinting javelin. He threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "I will enjoy killing each one of you. Starting with my traitorous daughter."

Luke stood by Artemis' side, looking pale and sickly with his sword, backbiter in his hand as he stood there weakly.

Atlas jabbed a finger at Zoe and each of the demigods. Zoe was not paying attention, she was crying now, throwing herself at Artemis, tugging at the chains hopelessly. "My lady!"

"No, Zoe, this is a trap, you must leave!" Artemis cried, shaking her head. Percy felt a pang in his heart as he saw how helpless Artemis was, she was a warrior and he would do anything for her to shift the roles to the rightful place.

She swiveled her head to Atlas, "You are no father of mine! Let Artemis go!" Her eyes were red but they held a fierce gaze as she glared at her father.

"I will enjoy watching Artemis' expression as I kill Zoe slowly and painfully." Atlas let out another booming diabolical laugh that rumbled and shook the mountain.

"We will not let you do that!" Thalia snarled as she slid out Aegis. Percy and Annabeth did what she did and readied their weapons.

"A fight, I see. Now I can see how you useless brats manage to be heroes while looking as pathetic as you." Atlas mused darkly. He looked over to Percy, "Well, a newbie, out of all the others you could have chosen!" Atlas looked amused.

Percy activated Tidnals and his blades slid out in sword form while sheets of almost impenetrable ice took the shape of an armour around him.

Atlas held a calculating gaze as he swept his dark black eyes over Percy from head to foot, sizing him up like in a fight.

Percy pointed the tip of his sword at Atlas and the titan guffawed, laughing at the boy's bravery. "I am called the General of Kronos' army for a reason you know, boy?"

Percy vaguely remembered his mother's words, "Immortals are constrained by ancient laws. But a hero can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Choose the right opponent, consider the choice wisely."

Percy was sure this time; he was going to make sure Atlas pays for what he has done. He looked at the other quest-members. Together, they nodded and charged.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 17

Annabeth and Thalia had their minds set on attacking their former friend, Luke Castellan, but not so lucky for him, they were fresh on the memory of him betraying them. Though they understand him the most, they were outraged that Luke would run away from his family that saved his butt countless times just like that.

Zoe stayed by her mistress' side, tugging on the celestial bronze chains while thinking of a plan that could get beat her father as she readied her bow to shoot at any enemy proving to be landing a fatal blow in the fight.

Thalia opened her shield and shoved it in the direction of Luke, hoping to get a reaction. She got what she wanted as Luke flinched at the horrible sight of Medusa engraved in the shield. Annabeth took the distraction as a opening and lunged at him with her dagger in an icepick grip.

Despite Luke's sickly appearance, Luke was still called one of the best swordsmen in decades for a reason. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. He seemed to have grown more powerful the longer he spent on the titan's side as he took on Annabeth and Thalia. As their blades clashed, lighting erupted between them, frying the air with tendrils of power.

Near the spot where Artemis' bore her newfound burden, Percy did something his mom, both his moms, would probably scream at him for, he attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

Atlas laughed darkly at the supposedly foolish boy with no experience as Percy approached him. He twirled both swords but was intercepted by the javelin as Atlas rose to block.

Atlas swept his javelin at his feet but Percy jumped, missing the blade by an inch, and immediately straightened, lashing out with a series of slashes. Atlas swung his javelin at lightning speed and blocked all of the fatal ones except for a few cuts and scratches going through.

As Atlas stumbled to regain his bearings, he looked at Percy with a new light, his eyes no longer dancing with glee of toying with his opponent, but flashing murderously at the slightest possibility of a challenge.

"You are starting to get annoying, demigod brat. I know you are tiring, let us finish you off." He snarled, his face twisting into an ugly sneer.

Percy charged again, but was knocked off his feet by the shaft of the javelin after sinking a shallow wound in Atlas' shoulder. As he recovered from the blow, several arrows buried themselves with a clink into his armor, but they were like bee stings, only angering him more. One of them hit his forehead, and was stuck their, making him look like the world's ugliest, most evil unicorn.

Percy jumped back up, but this time, more tiredly, he hacked at Atlas, spinning his twin swords in a blur of silver, cutting every bit of open flesh he could. But Percy was tiring, and just as he drew back to gauge the opponent, an unexpected blow to the top of his head rendered his sight hazy as everything unfocused.

Pain exploded where he was hit, but before he could tend to it where blood was forming a red sticky patch on his head, a kick to his side sent him flying like a rag doll. He slammed to the ground, his head spinning.

Percy' twin swords had slid out of his grasp, skittering over the edge of the cliff, as he lay there, unable to get up due to a sharp pain in his side. Most likely several broken ribs, thanks to Atlas. Atlas raised his javelin for the kill.

Zoe cried out as she fired more arrows, all of them finding a part of its target to lodge on. Atlas merely roared in outrage as he swung his javelin at her as well. Zoe was fast; she slid out her daggers and began to fight with her ex-dad. They were in a dance, Atlas was the lumbering idiot with his size but his skill made up for it.

"You should not have interfered with our fight, _daughter"_ A growl formed within his throat as a blow caught Atlas in his knees.

"I am no daughter of yours." Atlas' response came with a round house kick to his groin, where he doubled over. "For good measure." Zoe thought.

The silver daggers were lethal in professional hands, but in Zoe's, they were a pair of killing machines as they cut through everything in its path, like an axe through butter. But Atlas was the more powerful, a quick jab after a long fight between the 2 knocked Zoe off balance and a kick to her stomach brought her to her knees.

"Ah, the death of my traitorous daughter. How long have I waited for this chance?" As Atlas was advancing on Zoe, Percy was struggling to his feet, praying for his swords to appear on his wrist yet again. He knew he would not make it in time. Annabeth and Thalia were preoccupied with Luke as backbiter swung in wide arcs in hopes of decapitating on of the girls.

Artemis was throwing herself to Zoe, screaming streams of curses at Atlas, as she swung her hands and kicked her legs, struggling helplessly to get out of her bonds, to stop Atlas and save her lieutenant.

Tears ran out of Artemis' eyes in those few seconds were Atlas drove his javelin downwards. There was a bright flash where Zoe was, and an ear-splitting cry rang out, almost stopping everyone from doing what they were doing.

As the light dimmed, Artemis thought for a horrible second that she had lost one of her sisters, but she had not felt it, so she listened harder and heard sobs.

What greeted Percy was enough for him to snap out of his daze, Atlas javelin was buried in the bloodied stomach of Hesperia. Her glassy eyes flickered and her eyelids fluttered as she fought to stay alive from the fatal wound within her.

"Ha, just another one of my daughters gone to the other side. Just right, no traitors deserve to be alive." Atlas laughed as if he did not just kill one of his daughters, displaying this moment of bad parenting.

His eyes flickered to Percy who was heaving his twin swords, he was barely standing, grimacing from his broken ribs, his sight tinged with red from the knock on his head.

Atlas's attention turned on Percy. Zoe was crying, her tears running down her face as she cradled Hesperia. Artemis was saddened at the thought of another brave maiden losing her life, her grief doubled by the despair her sister was going through for a real-blooded sister.

"Why sacrifice yourself? You know Atlas' blow can kill you. I betrayed our family why save me?" Zoe cried as she held her dying sister in her hands.

"Because we are family. You understood me the most, you cared for me. Your whole life was dedicated to protecting me. Remember my first time with Ladon? The others stood there, you swooped in to save me from its snapping teeth. Now, I am doing this for you in return. So you can live in your family and know peace for once after we banished you." Hesperia whispered but Zoe and Artemis heard it.

Zoe's eyes were throbbing from the tears, and in her chest, sadness blanketed it, grief pulsing in each beat of her heart. A burning feeling was behind her eyes, the kind when you felt like unhappiness sucker punched you in the face, and you wanted to cry your eyes out.

Zoe took a deep breath as if she could suck in her tears along with it. "Thank you Hesperia. I know I cannot do anything for you any longer, but I will remain by your side just like you have done with my life until now, overlooking it just like I will now. I am sorry I ever made you feel torn with your feeling when I betrayed you." Her tears made her mumble barely understandable but Hesperia beamed at her sister.

"You never made me feel torn with my feelings. My heart …was always …w..with you, sister." Hesperia took a slow shuddering breath after her last words and fell limp in Zoe's arms. Like how it was when goddess' fade, Hesperia glowed with a white blinding light, but slowly her essence faded into nothing, leaving no hint she had passes except for an ethereal glow surrounding the place where she died.

Zoe stood up, her head bowed low, but when she raised it, her eyes burned with the need for vengeance. She unsheathed her silver daggers and leaped at Atlas who was sparring with Percy.

Percy had cuts all over him, he knew he made a bad decision when he chose to face Atlas with his kind of injuries. But as he fought, he came to realize, he cannot win Atlas, no one here can, except for Artemis, who was currently under the sky.

As Zoe took his place, growling as she pounced on Atlas with newfound rage, he recalled the line of the prophecy, "The Titan's curse must one withstand." A chill ran through his spine as he ran over to where Artemis kneeled.

A lesson with Khione flashed through his mind:

"So the titan cannot get free of his burden of the sky?" Percy was curious to know whether the general of the titan's army was finally put to a stop.

Khione shook her head sadly and reminded him, "He can only get free unless another volunteers to take the burden of the sky."

Percy knelt next to the goddess and whispered urgently, knowing Zoe could not hold off Atlas forever. "Lady Artemis, give me the sky. I shall bear the weight. Only you can fight Atlas and get a chance at winning."

"Perseus, the weight of the sky will kill you! I cannot allow that, even for a male, considering how heroic your acts were throughout the quest." Lady Artemis was just as stubborn.

"I would die anyways." Percy's face was grim with determination as he slashed through the hackles of Lady Artemis. He crawled under the massive burden of clouds, got on one knee, and braced his hands above him, touching the cold hard surface of the sky.

Artemis rolled out underneath it and Percy held the sky alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff.

Chapter 18

Percy could not explain what holding up the sky was like. It was like being crushed by a thousand trucks. His muscled burned like they were sunk into white-hot lava as they strained to support the weight. His bones were melting and beads of sweat were dribbling down his face as he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to shut out the pain.

He sunk lower and lower onto the ground, slowly and agonizingly being squished by the dead-weight clouds crushing him. His arms trembled, shuddering under the sky as he fought against every urge and common sense telling him to just let go.

His vision was tinged with red as he tried to observe the battle. He caught glimpses of the fights, Artemis in her shimmering silver dress as she moved in a blur and Atlas in full battle armor, jabbing with his javelin, swept up in a mad rage. Artemis had her 2 long wicked hunting knives and she slashed wildly as she leapt and dodged with unbelievable grace.

She seemed to change form as she maneuvered, a ferocious tiger, a falcon, then a nimble gazelle, after that a savage bear and lastly a wolf with a silver pelt and blue eyes that held a murderous and predatory glare.

Thalia and Annabeth fought Luke, with lighting courtesy of Thalia flashing around them. Annabeth's blond hair as she danced, cutting and slicing with her dagger, cutting a path of destruction, while Thalia commanded her father's element, striking out wherever Luke had left exposed. He did his best to shy away from their strikes but he was starting to tire out and his movements were not as agile as they once were.

"Yield! You will never beat us!" Annabeth snarled as Luke flinched at the sight of Aegis.

Luke shook his head as if to clear it and bared his teeth, "We shall see, my old friends."

Zoe shot arrows at her father and Luke aiming for chinks in their armor, then when she saw that each arrow that found its spot only got Atlas madder, she got her 2 silver daggers out and pounced into the fight with her mistress.

Atlas advanced on Artemis after aiming a long sweeping kick at Zoe, sending her flying backwards, pressing her backwards. Artemis was fast but Atlas' strength seemed to be unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the ground where Artemis was right before and a fissure opened in the rocks. He then leaped over it in pursue of Artemis as she backed to where Percy was.

"Artemis is leading him to me… but for what?" Percy realized through the haze of pain.

As if on cue, Artemis chiming voice rang out loud and clear in his head. "Get ready, Percy." His response was probably gibberish, he seemed to have reached the stage where he could not think properly and was soon losing consciousness.

"You fight well for a girl." Atlas cackled. "But you are still not match for me."

He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. Percy saw the trick coming and tried to warn Artemis, but no sound came. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis' legs off the ground. She fell and Atlas brought the javelin up for the kill.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She jumped between her father and Artemis shooting an arrow straight into her father's neck. Atlas bellowed in rage and back handed his daughter , sending her flying into the black jagged rocks.

Percy tried to cry out, he desperately wanted to check if she was okay and run to her aid but he remained immobilized there by the pain. Then Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph in his face. Artemis seemed to be wounded as she held her side without getting up.

"The first blood in a new war." Atlas gloated and he stabbed downward. \

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sent him flying over to her.

Percy saw him coming just as he was about to fall unconscious, and realized what would happen. He loosened his grip on the sky, which was easy since his palms were slippery, and as Atlas slammed into him, he did not try to brace himself or hold on, he let himself get pushed out from under the sky and there he lay, away from the clouds, panting with relief and exhaustion.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas' back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.

"Nooooooo!" He yelled so hard it shook the mountain. "Not again!" He was trapped under his old burden once again.

Percy tried to stand up but he fell back down almost immediately, his head still throbbing, dazed with pain.

On the other side, Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but they still fought on. Annabeth was on the ground, cradling her wrist, which seems to e twisted. Thalia had a cut that ran from her hand to her elbow and Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and their pale faces glistened with sweat.

Luke lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield out of instinct. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks below. Thalia put her spear point at his throat. For a moment there was silence. "Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it form his voice but fear was evident in his darting eyes.

Thalia looked back hesitantly at Annabeth, wanting her opinion through a silent question in her eyes, but her hesitation was all Luke needed, he pounced and made a desperate grab for her spear.

Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance and teetered on the edge and then he fell.

The girls rushed to the side of the cliff only to be greeted by the sight of their ex-friend's broken form, limp and lifeless on the rocks. Thalia drew a sharp intake of breath, even if that was her old friend that betrayed her, she never wanted to see him in this state. Annabeth was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cupped her hand around to mouth to muffle out the sobs.

Percy crawled onto his feet with great effort and gathered the girls in a comforting hug, "He's not dead. I don't know why, but he isn't." He then dragged the girls over to where Zoe had fallen, ignoring Atlas' curses and insults as they passed.

"Artemis." Percy said.

The goddess looked up, her face almost as grief-stricken as Thalia's. Zoe lay in the goddess's arms. She was breathing. Her eyes were open but the gaping wound in her stomach where a piece of sharp rock pierced through her gushed blood.

Artemis was concentrating, her eyebrows scrunched up as she used her powers to heal Zoe the best she can, but her domain was not to heal, and the wound would not seal. She huffed in frustration, "This is the one time I wish I was my brother."

"Are there no nectar or ambrosia?" Annabeth asked urgently as her voice cracked. She along with everyone else knew that if the wound was not closed, Zoe would soon die of blood loss.

Percy stepped forward, seeing that there was not other option and knelt beside Zoe. "What are you doing?" Artemis questioned helplessly. Wordlessly, Percy pressed his bloodied hand to where Zoe's wound was and focused on transmitting his energy. A brown glow surrounded his hand as he closed the wound with his mind and healed Zoe, putting her away from a close death.

Percy slumped, looking like he was 3 years older, and turned his head to Artemis, "There, your huntress will still remain forever by your side." With a small smile he sighed tiredly, drained of his energy and power.

"How?" Artemis was speechless, how can this boy have the power to heal? "How can you….?" She gave up wanting answers and cupped his hand with both of hers with tears welling up in her eyes, joyful tears and said in a voice laced with thick gratitude. "You know what, forget it, thank you. Thank you so much!"

After a while of reassembling their thoughts, Artemis got up. "We are nearly late for the winter solstice. I have to be there on time for the Council of the Gods."

Annabeth and Thalia helped each other onto their feet while Percy got up unsteadily. Zoe tried to sit up but cried out because of her still fresh wound. Artemis scooped her lieutenant into her arms and willed her chariot to appear. It was silver, with intricate designs engraved on it and it was drawn by the most beautiful deer I had ever seen.

"I cannot take you there, but I can provide you transportation." With that she whistled and 3 majestic Pegasi appeared flapping their powerful wings.

"_Hey humans! Moon lady asked us to carry you. Which one of you have donuts?" _

Percy grinned and went over to a special black one. It shook its mane, pleased to have gotten its attention._ "Ah, Son of Poseidon! You like me, I knew I was special!" _

"You are special, I am pretty sure you are the only one that has this color!" Percy said, running a hand down the Pegasus pelt.

Annabeth and Thalia had already got on their horses and they looked at Percy weirdly, was he talking to himself now? Artemis seeing the look on their faces smiled and said, "Children of Poseidon can speak to horses of any kind."

"_I like you, boss! I have decided you shall be my boss and only you can ride me. "the Pegasus neighed._

"Okay, I'll call you Blackjack and don't call me boss!"

"_Whatever you say boss_!"

With a smile etched across his face, Percy clambered onto Blackjack and the other Pegasi and Artemis' chariot flew towards Olympus.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and their stuff…

Chapter 19

It was bad enough for a son of Poseidon to fly, but soaring right up to Zeus' s palace with thunder booming and lightning flashing all around it was even worse.

Thalia had slept through the entire journey; she must have been pretty exhausted to sleep when they were flying at such a high height. Annabeth was slumped over her Pegasus, staring straight ahead, seemingly mulling things over. Percy was chatting with Blackjack, he was having a great time, but he can't seem to stop Blackjack from calling him "Boss".

They circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus. Percy had only been there once before, teleported by Artemis and if it was possible, Olympus amazed him even more.

Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods. The pegasi set them down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge golden gates.

Just as Percy made to push it open, the gates swung open majestically. "_Good luck, Boss. Hope they don't fry you!_"

"Yeah, thanks." Percy had a sense of foreboding, he had seen all the gods together only once before and they had voted whether or not to kill him. Now he was not quite sure if they might be so lenient after I revealed part of my little secret to them.

"_Hey if ya don't come back, can I have your cabin for my stable?_"

Percy turned around and looked at the Pegasus with a disbelieving expression.

"_I said if. Sheesh, it was just a thought. Sorry._" Blackjack snorted and with a beat of their powerful wings, the pegasi flew off.

For a moment, Thalia, Annabeth and I stood alone looking at each other, and then we gathered our courage and walked into the grand throne room.

Twelve huge thrones made a U around a central hearth where Hestia tends to it. The ceiling glittered with constellations, with torches along the walls with flames glowing different shades, blanketing the room with colors.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was around fifteen-feet tall and once the demigods made their entrance; all the super-power beings turned their powerful and intense gaze to them. Percy shuddered, it was like they were scrutinizing you, watching your every move…. Like stalkers, but just in a really obvious and direct way.

"Welcome, heroes." Artemis greeted with a smile. Zoe was kneeling beside her throne, looking a healthy as ever, probably the reason why Artemis looked so happy.

Percy looked over to Zeus; he was looking intently at Thalia. Thalia looked nervous, she was playing with her bracelet and shuffling her feet under her father's gaze.

Percy swiveled his head towards his father who had his glowing green trident clasped in his hands. He smiled as his father nodded at him like "it's okay" and flashed him a quick thumbs up. Poseidon could always make him feel better.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

She slid down form her throne and shrunk to human size so that she was a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease un the midst of giant Olympians. She was surrounded by a faint silver glow, looking like she was walking in a column of moonlight.

As she walked towards the demigods, Percy's eyes followed her every move, each step making her shimmery silver robes swish and sway as she carried herself in a regal and dignified way that screamed "Respect me". She showed no emotion on her face but her silver orbs for eyes were soft.

"The council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the west, of Atlas's attempt for freedom and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act." She told us.

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, like some were not happy with this plan, but no one protested.

"At my Lord Zeus's command, my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titan's cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other monsters to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

Artemis turned to the immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" She met every single gods or goddess's eyes in defiance, daring them to go against what she said.

"Well, I gotta say. They were quite awesome." Apollo broke the silence. He cleared his throat and began to recite: "heroes win-"

"Um, yes. That is great." Hermes interrupted, anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A couple of hands went up, Athena's rising after some thought and Poseidon's shooting straight up, even before the question had even been finished.

Percy grinned at the thought that his dad wanted to keep him and his friends alive so eagerly.

"Wait, these 2," Ares growled and pointed to Percy and Thalia with his razor sharp knife, "They are dangerous. If we kill them, it would be much safer since-"

"We shall not blast my son and his friend to bits. They have done such courageous things, have you not seen it? They are worthy heroes." Poseidon boomed in a loud voice.

"We shall not kill my daughter. She has done well. But the boy is another case. What is this fire power you have, son of Poseidon?" Zeus glared at Percy. "If you are too powerful, we cannot allow you to live and where you get these powers, we do not know. So how can we trust you?"

"There is a security risk with the boy…." Athena mused aloud.

Percy stepped forward and stated in a loud voice. "You are asking me how you can trust me? All that I have done in this quest is for you, for Olympus and the demigods. I have did my best, fought my best to save Artemis and defeat Atlas and you are still wondering how can you trust me?" His voice got louder as he got angrier.

Percy was tired of Zeus's paranoia and fear that he will dethrone him. But not even trusting him after what he has done made him feel like he was speaking to a complete alien with no human characteristic and trying to understand it. What else could he do?

"I got my powers over fire and healing from Hestia when she blessed me." Percy finished and with a narrow of eyes at Zeus, he stepped backward and kept silent, his eyes still burning with fury.

"It is true. I have blessed this boy of my powers for I see the good nature in him and the hardships he has to face so I pass on my powers in hope that he can go through them and that I get a chance of having such a loyal and caring champion." Hestia said warmly and she smiled reassuringly at Percy.

Zeus was shocked, Hestia, the one who never spoke much during the council meetings, chose this dangerous boy as her champion. "Hestia, dear, why would you bless such a – " He asked in a disbelieving voice.

Artemis interrupted her father, "I agree with Hestia. He is one of the few men that actually have a caring heart and perfectly good intentions. We will not punish him or the other demigods."

Everyone looked at Artemis in shock, this was the second time she defended this boy. What was going on? Percy looked embarrassed from all the praise and his cheeks were flushed pink. "Thank you."

Zeus was looking very grumpy, his face was red and the hand gripping his Master Bolt was white. Hera sighed impatiently at her husband and declared, "Then we shall reward the heroes for their brave deeds then."

Poseidon smiled, relieved while Hermes and Apollo did a silent cheer.

"I shall begin. I have chosen a new huntress if she decides to join me and first I have to consult my father with my decision.

Artemis went over to Zeus and they had a whispered conversation. After a few short seconds, Artemis called, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, would you accept my offer of being a huntress?"

Thalia looked unsure, but after a while she nodded and went towards Artemis. She was heart-broken after what happened with Luke, and she never forgave him.

"Thalia, consider it carefully-" Zeus warned.

"Father, I have made my decision. I will not turn sixteen tomorrow, I will never. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis, and Kronos will never tempt me again." She knelt before Artemis and recited the pledge, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back against the company of men…"

After that, she went over to Percy and Annabeth. "Sorry. I must join the hunt. I haven't known peace since… half-blood hill. And I can never forget what _he _did. I feel like I finally have a home. Percy, you really aren't too bad, you are now the hero of the prophecy."

"Thanks a lot, Thals!" Percy replied, half sarcastically, smiling at his friend

"Thalia, don't be sorry. You finally found a place where you belong. Go for it!" Annabeth answered, trying not to cry, as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Well that is it and I want to thank the demigods for everything they did…" Artemis said, looking at Percy in the end. Percy looked down quickly, his face bright red.

"Well since everything is decided," Zeus started.

"Let's PARTY!" Apollo and Hermes shouted simultaneously, pumping their fists into the air.

The End


End file.
